Bed side manner
by LoyalSlytherinForever
Summary: Au/ooc Junior healer Draco Malfoy is assigned a patient under going treatment for cancer. The man is in disguise and always alone, Draco is drawn to learn more warn slash/mpreg
1. the healer

It had been a year since the war but it some times seemed like a life time, since the night Voldemort was killed. Draco and his dad survived the war but his mother had been killed, when Bella realized her sister had lied about Harry being dead. His parents had been spies like his uncle from day one, but he still lost his mom and Uncle. His dad had been surprised when Draco decided to become a healer and not go into politics, but he supported him. Draco had idolized his Uncle who if he hadn't been a spy would have become a healer, and he inspired Draco. Like his Uncle Draco loved to work in the lab, but he wanted to help people.

Draco was working a rotation in the terminal care ward, and he had been assigned a new patient. He was surprised when he was made to take a confidentiality oath, something only required when the patient was a celebrity. He didn't recognize the name though, and knew who ever it was must be trying to hide.

He walked into the room where a young man who was likely his age was sitting on the bed. "Hello, I am junior healer Malfoy. Are you ready to start?"

The young man turned to look at him with a sigh. "As ready as one can ever be to have poison pumped into them."

Draco could see from the records that this so called Evan Blake was here for his first treatment, for stage three cancer. It was not terminal yet but he had a long fight ahead of him, wizards had found no more of a cure for cancer then muggles had. The potions they used were not much different then muggle chemo, and the man was right about it being poison. He was a bit surprised he was alone as patients usually had family or a friend, especially for a first treatment.

He inserted the magic IV and started the treatment for him."I would have thought you would have your family here."

Evan turned to look out the window. "I don't have any left."

Many people had lost some or all of their family in the war, Draco definitely had not been the only one to lose family. He thought Evan must have some friends out there, and wondered if he hadn't told any one he was ill. He had heard of people who were scared to tell their loved ones when they were ill, but did not push it. He told himself it was none of his business, and he had been sworn to respect the privacy.

He did notice a few hours later that Evan was still alone, and he fetched some of the special hospital ice cream.. It was one thing they could do better then the muggles, they had calming potions in some, better then muggle hospital popsicles.

Evan looked up surprised when he came into the room and handed him a few. "Thank you. I am sure you're busy."

Draco sat down and brought out his own lunch. "I thought I could keep you company, since you didn't seem to tell any friends you were in for treatment."

Evan opened a wrapper. "They were all busy with their own work. I am sure one will come next time."

He knew Evan could be telling the truth but he knew he wasn't, he hadn't told his friends he had cancer. Draco noticed he was wearing a glamour which like his fake name was trying to hide who he was, but Draco didn't mention either one. He knew all too well from his childhood that people had good reasons for secrecy.

Draco came back later to see Evan off. "You really should bring someone, tell someone. This is something you should not be going through alone."

Evan was pale but he gave a small shaky smile. "I wasn't alone."

Draco watched as he left and he felt bad, he would have had his dad by his side if he had been ill. He wasn't sure why he was so worried as he was meant to be more removed, but he thought it had to do with the age and the losses he had suffered. He would have to tell Blaise, his best friend was worried about his bed side manner.

He thought as well there was something familiar. He went to the nurse's station. "I would like to know next time Mr. Blake has a treatment."

Author note: this is in answer to challenge 1 from lientjuhh, it can be found in reviews for Breaking Point


	2. the patient

Draco and Blaise had taken advantage of the new muggle stile flats in London and shared a two bedroom. Draco had a trust and Severus left his house and possessions to Draco but he liked to be independent. Blaise's mum was off in France with what Draco thought to be husband six; Blaise's dad was number one. Blaise had been working in investments with the bank and had been dating Millie for the past six months. The two of them had been friends since they were in diapers.

He and Blaise had the day off, and had headed into the alley for a few errands. Blaise was as usual on him about dating, he was worse now he was with Daphne. He hadn't dated really since the war was over and he came out of the closet. Blaise and his girlfriend were always trying to set him up with someone.

Blaise shook his head when Draco said he had plans for the evening. "Weekly dinner with your dad does not count. You know he would agree with me."

Draco shook his head."I am still on call, until I am done in a year. My dad is easier to leave then a date."

That excuse flew as well as it usually did with Blaise, he reminded Draco during this rotation he worked a 9 to 5 schedule. Blaise had been as surprised as Lucius when Draco went into medicine, he thought politics like his dad or potions. Just as some would have been worried about Severus as a healer, Blaise had his doubts about Draco's bed side manner. Draco was different then he had to be in the war, but he was still a bit short on empathy for strangers at times.

Draco had told him about his mysterious patient from a few weeks ago, as proof he did have it in him. Blaise had been a bit surprised but not because of the bed side manner. He had not seen such a look on Draco in a long time if ever.

Blaise nudged him in the ribs. "Maybe a certain mysterious patient has snuck away with your heart."

Draco elbowed him in the ribs. "He was one of my patients; he may die in a year or so. Besides I met him once and had ice cream."

He did his best to pass it off as he had been kind; he would not have wanted to be alone when he was going through that. He would have his dad or Blaise there. He knew Evan hadn't lied about the family part but the friends he was. Draco got the sense he was the kind of person every one else relied on for everything, and he didn't want to burden them with his illness. Draco hoped he was not right and the treatment would work, or Evan could tell his friends sooner then later.

Blaise was riding him about it when they ran into a group coming out of a shop. Draco had not seen much of the three since school, but he heard news. Hermione was in law school and married Ron in the winter, he working for his dad. Harry had fallen off the meter, he was writing text books last Draco had heard.

Ron sneered; he never got over his contempt for them. "Watch it. Just like snakes to think they own the world, and to run over a pregnant woman."

Draco noticed Hermione closer and could tell she looked to be about three months along. "You are glowing Hermione, how did you end up with him?"

Though her husband was fuming Hermione laughed, and Harry looked slightly amused. Hermione calmed Ron and assured him she and the baby were both fine. Draco had got to know her senior year and had respect; he thought she could have done much better. His attention went to Harry for a moment who had been quiet, and he noticed he was a bit pale. Draco was not the only one who had come out, and he was reminded Harry had been rumoured to be with many people since the war.

He shot a look as he went passed Harry." You look like you could use more sleep? Out too late with your newest boy toy?"

Harry had an odd look cross his face and Draco saw him rub his arm. "Something like that."

The look and the response seemed odd to Draco but he let it pass. He couldn't judge, after all Harry had done he was bound to let loose. Remus had been killed and he was not as close to the Weasleys except George since he dumped Ginny, not even Ron. He made Draco and his dad look like paupers, he could afford it.

Blaise clapped him on the back."I am taking you out tomorrow night."

* * *

Harry was exhausted when he came through the floo from Grimmauld to his flat. Only George knew he lived here, it was his old flat above the shop. Harry had inherited money and homes from both his dad and godfather, but he could never live in Grimmauld. He knew it was expected as he had taken his seats as Lord Potter-Black, but George had more then understood. Harry had been living here and writing for the past year, both texts and a novel he was nearly done.

He looked at the photos along the mantle, stopping at the ones of Fred and Remus. He spent time with Teddy, but wished he could give him a home. Andromeda had thought it better she keep the baby till Harry was a bit more settled, and he didn't fight her. She didn't know his real reasons of course.

George appeared in the door."Angie and I are going for dinner at the Burrow. Are you sure you won't come?"

Harry was still always welcome there but he nodded. "I am a bit tired. Ron also invited me."

Once a month he and Ron and Hermione would have dinner, and he spent holidays with the family. They had supported his coming out and Ginny was happy with a new flame and about to play with the Harpies, but there was distance. He knew it was mostly his fault, he hadn't even told George.

George came and put a hand on his arm."Oliver has wanted to take you to a club, you need to have fun. Or at least go see Teddy, he always makes you smile."

Harry didn't want him to worry."I am seeing Teddy tomorrow."

Harry had not been hands on with Teddy as he could have; he was worried Teddy would become attached to him. Teddy had lost both his parents when he was only a few months old, but he was coming to an age where he would start to have memories. Harry knew the odds were against him, they always were. George was barely gone when he headed for the bathroom, and soon what little lunch he took down had come up.

Kreacher appeared with some tea. "Me be thinking I should tell Mistress Andromeda Lord Black be ill."

Harry managed to stumble to bed."Kreacher you serve me and if you don't want to be freed, you will not worry her or any one."

The elf had become loyal and sane since Harry learned of Regulus, and how to put the painting to sleep. The elf was as devoted as Dobby had once been and he didn't like his master so ill. Harry knew he wouldn't tell, Kreacher knew Harry may not free him but he would send him away, and master needed to be taken care of.

Kreacher brought him more tea and blanket."Kreacher not be telling but master should. Master's friend be worried about him."


	3. the contact

Draco had been informed that Evan had been admitted again for treatment. He was not sure why he was so interested but he swore he was a healer. Healers were meant to be compassionate and he had a feeling Evan would still be alone. He actually had the day off but one of the nurses he was friends with contacted him. Blaise had given him a knowing smile when he had admitted he was going into work. Once again he repeated it was simply being a good healer and feeling bad he was alone through this. He had to escape when Daphne appeared for Blaise had told her all about it.

Sure enough when he came into the room Evan was alone. He looked pale as a ghost and the stack of books and such remained untouched next to him on the bed. He wondered if Evan used different glamours when around friends. It would become harder as the treatment continued to hide it, and wondered about work.

He stood at the foot of the bed."I thought you said you would have a friend come with you? I really think you shouldn't do this alone."

Evan opened his eyes. "Poppy told me I was never good at taking doctor's advice."

Whether he had slipped or thought it a minor detail, Evan had just revealed that he had once gone to Hogwarts. Draco knew from the charts they were the same age but he knew Evan could lie about that and with glamours it was impossible for him to know. He couldn't believe that he was that young and he may die. Even if he survived the chemo would be a long painful time, and he would have to be careful about infections and more.

Draco sat down on the bed when Evan closed his eyes likely believing the man would have left the room. He noticed among the piles there was a note, sticking out of a quidditch magazine. It wasn't addressed to any one but it was from Oliver Wood.

He cleared his throat. "Were you a lion with Oliver or have you known him since school?"

Evan cracked an eye open for him."Are all healers this nosy?"

Draco smirked at him."I'm off the clock and have to admit that I like a good mystery."

He didn't see shock when Draco said he was not working and he took a look at the chart. Sure enough Evan was meant to have come in a few days ago and had asked to move it to the weekend. He had a feeling Evan had known when he worked and wanted to avoid having to own up to why he was alone here. He had told Draco he would bring someone with him and he obviously hadn't told anyone.

Evan shook him off when he said it. "Why are you so sure I even have a friend to bring? You don't know the first thing about me."

Draco had cut in." You have friends; you are the one they always turn to for help. You don't know how to tell them you're sick."

He pointed at the magazine and the note which he could see once had tickets attached to it. He could see he had been avoiding his friends probably because he was so ill from both his cancer and his treatment that he had not been out much. There was a frame next to the bed not with a photo but of a finger painting of sorts which looked like it had been done by a baby, likely a niece or nephew.

Evan sighed and could not even try to deny it and though he was no more open he didn't protest the company. He could see the shame in Evan when he was throwing up from lunch and he had to have more calming ice cream. Draco had been right, Evan was not willing to allow any one else to have to take care of him.

When Evan was done Draco handed him a card. "You will get sicker before better. If you refuse to tell a friend, contact me if you need a hand."

Evan took a moment but he took the card."Thank you, for being here. I am sure you had better things to do with your day off."

He watched as Evan took the knight bus and he hoped he would use the information. He worried as he doubted Evan lived with any one but he obviously had money and hopefully he had an elf or someone else around if he needed help. He knew he needed to find out who he was as he was worried. He thought about trying to contact Oliver but he had no idea how many friends Oliver could have sent tickets to. He again asked to be told when Evan had another treatment.

He surprised his dad with a hug when he went to meet him for dinner. "I have been reminded how lucky I am to still have you."

* * *

Kreacher had told him he had company coming to Grimmauld and Harry had to drag himself out from bed. He had been relying mainly on potions for nutrition and hydration as even tea was too much for him most of the time. Harry did his best to look presentable and went through the floo, knowing he shouldn't have. Kreacher appeared with a bucket just in time for Harry to empty his stomach in the bucket.

He was surprised to find Ron on the doorstep; he had seen him only a few weeks ago. Before seventh year if one would have told him he could mark the passing of a month from the dinner he had with Ron he would have laughed. He had been keeping his distance from the others, but he and Ron had never really recovered.

Ron handed him food. "George told mom you were not looking well and she thought you needed food. Did you finally take Oliver up on his offer?"

Harry knew few understood why he had not tried out for the United. Oliver had invited him to practices to try convince him. "No. I am just a bit warm."

Ron could not understand how Harry had not played professional all of this time. He would have done any thing to play professional but he hadn't the skill. He had always wanted the fame and money that Harry had. At times like this his resentment that Harry was rich and famous since he was a baby was a touchy subject.

Harry took the food." You can thank your mom for me, and assure her I am fine. I was just up late the night before trying to finish my novel."

Ron nodded. "I told her it would be something like that. But Hermione had noticed you had eaten little at lunch."

The talk went on for a few minutes but Ron made an excuse about work, and Harry wasn't upset to see him go. He headed home to his flat and putting a preservation spell on the food and put it in the fridge. The food would have once been devoured as Molly was an amazing cook, but this time all it did was send him to the toilet.

Kreacher appeared when Harry was unable to get up from the floor."Master has fever, Kreacher knew he not be flooing. Kreacher be needing to get help."


	4. the nosebleed

Harry knew he was ill and he had been warned about this with chemo. His immune system was compromised and he was told he had to be so careful. Harry had been careful except for the flu; he limited his contact with people as much as he could. He wanted nothing more then to see Teddy as he was one of the few people who could make him smile but he had a cold. Harry knew at his age having turned a year ago a few months ago he was changing every day. He felt like he was letting Remus down, he had sworn he would raise Teddy if he died. He could have never known within less then a year he would be diagnosed.

Harry lay in bed and he could barely lift his head from the pillow. He couldn't allow Kreacher to go for Andromeda or George. Andromeda had a baby to take care of and George would go for his mom. Both Molly and Andromeda would come in a moment but they were both helping their families recover from the loss of a child.

Kreacher was anxious."Master be so sick, Kreacher need to get help. Kreacher worried."

Harry shook his head. "You can't worry them Kreacher, I am your master."

His body was racked with some coughing and though it stopped there was spots of blood on his pillow and he had the start of a nose bleed. Harry knew he was being crazy but he never got used to being taken care of. It was likely why Poppy had such trouble with him, Harry hadn't known nurture. He had grown up in a home where he was beaten for a nightmare and where he still had to cook when sick. He had thrown up after cleaning the floor for five hours with chicken pox, and his nose rubbed in it like a dog. Even in school he had visitors as the hero but at night he was alone, he had no parent to sit with him. Not till Remus, now he was gone.

Kreacher moved to leave."I be getting either Mistress Andromeda or Master George. Master be bleeding, he be needing help."

Harry shook his head and grabbed for his robe."I will just take................"

He broke off into more coughing but Kreacher caught a card."Master's healer, Kreacher get.'

Before Harry could respond Kreacher was gone and he collapsed back on the pillows. Even if he could have gotten out of bed he could not have followed. He could not allow Draco to know he was Evan as he had hid this all. The last person he wanted to know he was sick was Draco. He had a chance to know him in the last months of the war and he was not all that shocked Draco had become a healer.

He tried for his wand to cast glamour no matter how foolish that was of him. He would see where Harry was living and he would see other items around. He was still trying for his wand when the door to his bedroom opened.

Draco's voice came from the door."I knew there was something about how stubborn Evan was. I should have known it was you Potter."

Harry just barely turned onto his back."I don't know what you are on about Malfoy, I have the flu."

Draco showed him the card Kreacher got from his pocket and came across the room. Harry tried to deny it but he was sent into another fit and the nose bleed was clear this time. Draco spoke to Kreacher and sent him to the hospital with a very specific list of what he needed, and his badge to prove who it was for.

Draco sat down on the bed. "For Merlin's sake lie back and let me help you. I am not going to allow you to die from a nosebleed."

* * *

Draco was out for dinner with his dad which according to Blaise was no surprise. If Draco was not home when Blaise got home he usually was at work or the manor. It was an exaggeration as he did go out with friends or errands. His friends were all busy with careers though and looking at marriage and kids. Pansy and Adrian had been married at the start of the winter and already expecting a baby. He was really happy for her but he was in no rush to marry, he was only nineteen.

His parents had an arranged marriage but they had found real love and his dad was in mourning. Lucius had lost both his wife and his brother in the final battle. He had thrown himself into the school, his company and politics. He wished his son had more of a social life but he loved the time he had with him.

Lucius sighed. "You know there are more clubs and such out there. You need to date."

Draco groaned and shook his head."Not you too dad, I get enough from Blaise. Anxious for grandkids, or worried I will move home when Blaise marries?"

Lucius reminded his son between his trust, the Prince fortune left to him by Severus and his mom's money Draco could buy the alley twice over. He wouldn't have minded if his son had remained at home and not just due to the fact it was a manor. He had been staying in the townhouse a lot as the manor was so empty all alone. But he was happy his son was moving on and wished he would date. The only man his son spoke of was this patient.

He was about to mention it when there was a pop and they were both surprised. It was not that the Malfoys did not have a dozen elves but it wasn't theirs. They had freed Dobby on purpose to keep Harry safe. When the little elf was killed Draco was hit, Dobby was his nanny elf.

The elf bowed and handed Draco his own card."I be looking all over for you. Master very sick, has fever and bleeding. Master won't tell any one else."

Lucius stopped his son from apologizing as he had to go."I know that elf, Kreacher. He serves the house of Black"

They both knew the house well since Draco' mother had been the niece of Lord Orion Black. He was in the line of inheritance behind his Aunt and her grandson as Andromeda was the older sister. But when Sirius died he left it to his godson and adopted heir.

It hit him when he was about to leave with the elf. "Evan is Potter. Evan is your master Harry Potter?"


	5. the family

Harry lay back on the pillows and couldn't deny what ever Draco was doing was helping him feel better. Well the nosebleed stopped and his head did not spin. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of this. In fairness he could not say Draco was the last person he could want hear. He refused to have Molly or Andromeda here so they were at the top of that list. He always was the one to have people rely on him, at least with Draco he didn't feel like he had to.

Draco did all he could for Harry including orders to Kreacher on what foods would help, and orders to get him any time. He looked at his patient and thought no wonder he said he had no family. His own aunt and her grandson were the only family he had and by adoption.

Draco picked up a photo of Teddy."I thought you said you had no family. I for one know my Aunt considers you a grandson."

Harry turned his head back to look at him. "She already has a baby to look after."

Tonks and Remus had been like Harry's parents in more then one way. They had a child in the war and they died when their son was only a baby. Harry had been older but neither he nor Teddy would ever have memories of their parents. Ted was thought dead but he had turned up in a safe house. Both Harry and Teddy were meant to be raised by their godfathers but it couldn't be. Sirius had been in prison so Harry wound up with abusive relatives, and now Harry was too sick for Teddy.

Draco had never had a chance before the war but since he had got to know his Aunt. He had wondered why she was raising Teddy but never asked. He wondered what reason Harry had given her for why he would not raise his godson.

Harry took the photo. "You are not to tell your Aunt that I am sick. She thinks I am young and having fun. I will not have you worry her."

Draco cut in."I am your healer so I can't but you should. My Aunt loves you and should know that you're sick. The red heads?"

He noticed to his shock Harry was living above George's shop, he would have thought one of the Black homes. He was one of the richest wizards in the world and was living in a one bedroom flat above a shop. He knew Harry had once been close to the family even if things seemed off between him and Ron.

Harry simply reminded him about Fred. "George would go to his mom in a moment. I don't need her worried; she has her real kids to be worried about."

Draco shook his head. "You will have to tell them some time Harry. You have a long road ahead. I mean wouldn't it feel nice to have a human care for you?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I have healers; there is nothing new about that. I have got along this far in life."

How could he explain to any one and not just Draco how foreign a concept it was to have someone take care of him. He had never had a bed to crawl into after a nightmare or someone to make him chicken soup when he was sick. He had never had a shoulder to cry on when he was upset. Nothing changed when he was older and came to school, he was the bwl he wasn't scared of anything. Remus was the only person who he had ever felt safe enough to be scared with. He knew Molly cared about him and would likely insist he move to the Burrow so she could take care of him, but he couldn't tell her.

Draco stood. "I still think you need to tell them but till you do, you need to call me if this happens again. You are sick."

Harry shook his head. "I just took the floo, I'm.................."

Draco cut him off. "Harry you're not fine, you have cancer bordering on terminal and are on chemo. A cold could kill you. Do you want to die?"

His head snapped up as Harry was reminded this was Draco even if he was a healer. Of course he wanted to live but not like this. He was abused as a child and when he got to school he found a war on him. He lost his childhood; he wanted nothing more then to have a chance to live. Even while mourning Remus and Fred he had dreamed of quidditch and dating. But most of all he wanted to be the dad Teddy deserved and he promised his dad he would be.

Draco handed the photo to him. "Teddy already lost one dad, he needs you. If you will not tell your family call me if you need help."

Harry was silent but before Draco was gone he called. "Thank you."

Draco turned back. "You can't hide this forever. My Aunt and those who love you deserve to know. And you deserve to have their comfort right now."

When he was alone Harry knew he should tell someone but he was ill. A part of him wanted to have Molly make him home made soup and Andromeda there to care for him. He knew he was lying to himself to believe no one would find out he was ill and he would just recover, but he was scared to tell them.

He stopped Kreacher who was worried he would be sent off. "I am sorry Kreacher, you were right. If I am sick you can get Draco but only him."

* * *

George was seriously worried about Harry who he had not seen in a week. Harry had been doing work for him as well as the books. Really not for him, Harry was half owner in the business. George almost didn't reopen after his brother was killed but Harry convinced him to. The shop had meant the world to Fred and he would have wanted George to open. Lee and Harry had both helped and Lee was running the new second shop in Hogsmeade. Harry gave the money to go from mail order to the original shop. George had barely enough to repair the old shop but Harry invested even more. He reminded George it was a good investment and he owed it to Fred. George only agreed if Harry became a partner officially, though only Lee and Angelina knew. Harry also helped to design a number of products.

He and Angelina had been married that spring and the two had been trying for a baby ever since. They had found out finally they were pregnant with twins due at Christmas time. They were to tell the family at dinner and George left word with Kreacher that he really wanted Harry to come with them.

George was happy to see Harry come down when they were about to leave."I am happy you are coming to dinner. You can floo ahead."

Harry looked at Angie. "I thought you could floo or apparate until your last trimester."

Neither asked how Harry had known but Angie confirmed it for him. Harry was so happy for them but George could see a distant look on his brother for a moment. He was worried at first but he thought Harry was like him thinking about Fred Bill and fleur already had a little girl, the last dinner Harry had been to had been a welcome dinner for Victoire who was born near the anniversary. The fact is was George though and twins would make this different.

Harry was mum on why he took the bus with them. Angie was having trouble with morning sickness so this was easier for him. Harry just passed it off as talking with them and it was soon forgotten at the Burrow. Molly's grandmother radar was in over drive, but like Harry she was stunned by the twins.

Fleur came over to Harry. "Angie may be the pregnant one but you are the green and clammy one. You were last time too. Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded."Just up late, I took Oliver up on his offer to take me to a club."

Both Fleur and George who over heard looked sceptical about this. Harry knew he slipped up a bit for George could easily check with Oliver. Harry soon distracted Fleur with talk of Victoire and luckily Molly kept George busy with baby as always was grumbling how it must be nice to be a rich playboy.

Molly did catch him before he left. "I sent a whole bunch of food and soup with Kreacher. You really are too thin Harry."


	6. the concern

Harry was in for his third chemo and he was surprised to be alone. It was not that he had told George or any one else as he still refused to tell them. He had thought Draco would be there. He should have known that he would stop coming when the mystery was solved. He was confused though after Draco had come to his flat. He hadn't known till he came, but he had told Harry to call on him. He should have realized that he could not count on someone.

He was a bit surprised when a nurse came into the room. It was not that it was a nurse for they came in from time to time. It was what she carried, not more medicine or his lunch. She had some strawberry ice cream which was his favourite and a little stuffed dragon.

He spoke up. "What are those?"

The nurse handed him both. "Courtesy of healer Malfoy."

Harry was surprised to find it was not hospital but Fortescue ice cream. He had told Draco he loved strawberry but the hospital had none. Draco laughed with all the fancy flavours they had even here, Harry liked something so basic. The nurse explained that calming medicine was added to it like the hospital. There was a note on top which mentioned he had sent more with Kreacher.

Harry smiled as the dragon was a cute version of the horntail he once faced. He had some sweets when he was in the infirmary but not like this. It made him all the more confused why Draco had not come this time.

Harry took a chance and asked. "Is he here some where? I thought he worked during the week?"

The woman shook her head. "He was sick, he came down with the flu and was sent home yesterday because of it."

Working in the terminal ward Harry would not be his only patient who was not able to take germs right now. He had asked her to bring these and keep an eye on Harry for him. She wasn't all that surprised for she had seen the way that her friend looked at Evan, not knowing who he really was. He had got to know Draco before this rotation and like his dad and Blaise knew he had no social life at all.

He settled back when she was gone and he couldn't deny he was relieved to know why Draco wasn't here. He told himself it was because he wanted to know he could rely on him when ill. He couldn't admit it was nice for his company.

She moved to leave. "I was also to remind you that you should tell your family so they can come be with you."

Harry shook his head."I should have known. How is it even from his own bed he can be lecturing me?"

The woman assured him any healer would tell him the same thing but she knew Draco was more worried for him then normal. Harry picked up the ice cream when she left him alone and he could admit he was actually hungry for once. He was hungry but when you threw most food up it was hard to crave or want food. His favourite ice cream with a calmer added so he knew he could stomach it was a nice welcome surprise for him.

Harry was cheered a bit by this but it was still a long treatment. He knew is was another reason he should tell someone but he was just too was so exhausted when he went for the bus he didn't even notce the person he bumped into..

The person looked worried for Harry' glamour slipped and he was recognized. "What is wrong with him?"

* * *

Fleur was not certain why but she knew something seemed off about Harry. The veela in her told her something was wrong with him. He looked so green and clammy at dinner he looked like he was the one with morning sickness. She knew he was not dating as they would have known. She liked him ever since he saved her sister but come to care a lot more as he was a brother to her husband. Bill loved him but was sure he would have told the family if he was having a problem.

She went to visit him but Kreacher told her Harry was out. She ignored the elf and went into the house. Harry was not home but she could tell no one lived there. The food Molly was always sending was not there and there was no writing any where.

She knew if any one knew the truth it would be George and went to him. "I know at the very least he is hiding where he lives. Is he seeing someone?"

George knew he could mention the other Black homes but didn't."Harry lives up stairs in my old flat."

He reminded her the shop had an one bedroom flat where the twins lived before the shop was nearly had some money and thanks to Harry invesstin, George was ablt to put a down paument on a townhouse with her. Harry couldn't stand living in the home Sirius hated, and chose here. George admitted Harry was a silent partner, and he would floo to Grimmauld when he was told he had company.

Fleur thought of something. "Kreacher looked unsure if Harry was there or not. And he looked so green at dinner."

George was not sure."Oliver is away for a game but Alicia said he had gone out to a club with the boys, some quidditch friends.'

Katie and Oliver played quidditch for the United and had been dating for the past year. Alicia was renting the second bedroom in their flat since Fred died. Oliver was straight and committed to Katie but he did go out with his male friends too. Alicia was not sure as Oliver didn't mention Harry came but had not ruled it out.

Fleur knew it could have been a hang over but was still not convinced. "You said Oliver was back this afternoon? Can you check with him?"

George knew he had given Fleur a hard time as the others had at first but she was a loving person. "I will. My wife is concerned as well."

He thought they were over reacting but he would find out. He was not blind like Ron or fooled as the others. He knew Harry was not always open but he was with George. George of course knew where he lived and of the shop. He hoped he was right; he had only lost Fred a year ago.

George shook it off. "Oliver and Katie are coming for dinner. I am sure Oliver will tell me he finally convinced Harry to go to the club."


	7. the suspicions

Oliver had seen Harry leaving the hospital a few days before. He had thought perhaps Harry was visiting someone but he had been wearing a charm. He reminded himself Harry had so many people watching him even now. He looked so pale though. He brushed it off until George talked to him about Harry. It seems Harry had claimed he had gone out to a club with Oliver as he had been trying to set him up. Oliver covered for him but he needed to find out.

He went to Grimmauld a few days after the hospital incident. He cared about Harry a lot from when he taught him quidditch and since then. Like Fleur he was told Harry wasn't home. And like Fleur he didn't take no for an answer and went in.

He looked to the elf. "Where is your master? I can tell he isn't staying here."

Kreacher looked so nervous. "Master be living here, he just be away for meeting. Kreacher be good at cleaning."

He knew the elf was lying through his teeth. He knew even if Harry had an army of house elves there would be a sign of life. There were no photos or art work from Teddy. There was no writing; there were no books out being read, no sign of any life in the house. He knew elves had to follow the orders of their masters. He also knew many would break that if they thought their master was in need of help.

Oliver looked at the elf. "I have a feeling your master is sick, and I know you love him. I promise I won't tell him how I found out."

Kreacher was nervous. "Master so pale, he be telling Kreacher he only tell healer though. But healer sick too. Master free Kreacher if he tells."

Oliver knew he needed to find out as the elf confirmed Harry was sick. "Kreacher if his healer is ill he may need help. Do you want your master to die?"

Kreacher was wringing his hands."Kreacher can't, Kreacher can't be telling Master Wood that Lord Black lives above brother's shop. Kreacher can't."

Relief flooded through Oliver as he knew where to go. He knew Kreacher had intentionally slipped up to admit Harry was sick and where he was. Kreacher could pretend it had been an accident but he was already saying he would iron his ears. Oliver swore to the elf he would not let Harry know how he had found out. He knew Harry was so lucky to have an elf like Kreacher. It seemed Harry had not told any human.

Kreacher was not helpful when he wanted floo powder and a password though. He knew George would have too many questions if he went through the shop. He would not out Harry when he didn't know what was going on.

Kreacher finally produced him some. "But if master frees me I come be your elf and spit in all food."

Oliver took the powder "I don't think we will have a problem."

He went through the floo into a flat he had been in when the twins lived. He found what had been missing from the house which told him Harry called and found no response. He was about to leave a note when he had an odd pit in his stomach. He walked into the bedroom and he found Harry. Harry lay on his front on the floor between the bedroom and the bathroom. He was not moving at all.

Oliver rushed over and sunk down onto the floor. He turned Harry over reassured by the fact he was breathing. He could see Harry had been throwing up and he had a nose bleed. He scooped Harry off the floor and knew what ever this was he had to take Harry to the hospital.

Kreacher appeared with floo powder for him. "Master be needing to go to ward seven. Master's floo open for it."

* * *

Draco was not pleased at all and happy he could return to work tomorrow. He had known he couldn't work with the flu but he was never one to sit on his hands. He hated Harry had been alone for his treatment. Even before Annie confirmed it he knew Harry came alone. He was starting to think he would have to break his oath. He sent ice cream and the stuffed animal but Harry had been alone. He hoped Kreacher would go to the hospital if Harry needed care.

He was home at the manor with his dad. Millie had been driving him nuts so he had come home to recover. Lucius was little better though as he seemed to be trying to make up for lost time with his son. Draco was proving true that healers made the worst patients, well healers and Harry.

Lucius sighed when Draco came back with a clean bill of health. "I must say it has been nice to have company around."

Draco kissed him on the cheek. "You know I will come back often. Maybe you just need to get out more."

Lucius reminded his son the same thing all of the time. Unlike his son he was not just busy with work and politics. He and Narcissa may not have married for love but they fell deeply in love. They were married for twenty years and it had been just over a year since her death. He may date again but not now.

A comment from his son was cut off from an elf. "Master Draco there is an urgent floo call for you from the hospital."

Draco was worried. "I have not even told them I will be back tomorrow. I know something is wrong."

Draco headed into the den with his dad hot on his tail. Draco knew it had to be one of is patients and told himself it was not Harry. Harry other then one fever had been reacting well to the treatment. All of is resolve it was someone else slipped away when he saw who was in the flames.

Annie was anxious. "Your special patient, turns out he is really Harry Potter. Any ways he was rushed in here, he collapsed. It doesn't look good."


	8. the truth

Oliver was trying not to panic when he took Harry to the hospital. He knew it was serious as Harry had a healer and his floo open to a specific ward. He was a bit confused when they were surprised he was Harry Potter. As Harry was wheeled off he was reminded Harry had worn glamour when he saw him. He went to the nurse's station to see if he could use the floo to contact Katie. It was then he noticed what ward he was in, the terminal care ward.

Oliver forgot about the floo and went to sink down into a chair. He just kept picturing the little eleven year old he taught quidditch to. He had wondered why Harry would not try out for the United. He wondered how long Harry had been sick and with what.

A nurse came over to him. "I am told you were the one who brought Evan.... Harry in. I thought he had no family, he comes in alone for treatment."

Oliver thought to lie for a moment but didn't. "Harry's adopted family don't seem to know he is sick. He is like a brother to me."

Annie couldn't tell him any thing but she knew Draco would when she got him. She led Oliver into the room though where Harry was out. He had monitoring spells all over him, an IV in his arm and oxygen in his nose. Oliver was even paler when he sunk down in a chair next to the bed. He knew he would have to get Andromeda. He was sure the woman was Harry's next of kin thanks to Sirius. He couldn't seem to leave Harry though.

He didn't notice who the newcomer into the room was at first just assuming it was a healer. He was right but it was Draco who rushed to work when he heard. Draco was surprised someone was with Harry. He had been told Harry was unconscious when brought in.

Oliver didn't look up. "He is like a baby brother, and I know he told no one. I found him unconscious and alone. Please I need to know."

Draco came around. "I am not technically supposed to tell any one but family but I know he calls you brother. He has stage three cancer."

Oliver looked up in surprise to see Draco. He had heard Draco was a healer but he realized he was the one Kreacher spoke of. He could see the concern in Draco's face went beyond the normal healer. He would have had questions about it but he heard his words. He knew enough about cancer to know it was not terminal yet, but he could see his brother was bad. No wonder Fleur and Angie thought he looked clammy.

Draco explained Harry had an infected paper cut. It normally would be laughable to think Harry was in the hospital for it. Unfortunately Harry was in chemo and his immune system was affected by it. He was lookin at days in the hospital if he survived this.

Draco looked to him."Perhaps you can convince him to tell my Aunt and the red heads. He comes into chemo alone. He really could use some support."

Oliver nodded. "I will convince him or come myself. I had to force his elf to even tell me where he was."

Draco left the room but he didn't go far. He had told himself he took special interest in Harry because he was alone. Oliver was with him now but Harry could still not seem to leave. He knew his concern for Harry was growing so much deeper then before.

Annie came over. "Did you know it was Harry Potter? I guess that explains the no family but friends?"

Draco sighed. "I have known but I couldn't tell. He is my Aunt's honorary grandson but he won't tell her. I hope Oliver will help."

He would think Harry being in the hospital for nearly a week would help. He was reminded Harry lived like a hermit. His family only recently seemed to notice he was ill and it worried Draco. He wondered what would have happened to Harry if Kreacher had not been convinced by Oliver to tell him.

Draco went down to the cafeteria for coffee for him and Oliver after he contacted his dad."At least he won't be alone if I am away again."

* * *

Harry slowly came around and was confused. He had been in the bathroom throwing up last time he remembered. He had been going back to bed when he got dizzy. He was in bed he could tell without opening his eyes. He must have got to bed on his own or Kreacher put him to bed. He knew the cut on his finger looked swollen and he would go to the doctor. He hoped Draco would be back.

As he opened his eyes he found the room was all white. Even before he noticed the IV in his arm and oxygen in his nose he knew he was in the hospital. He wondered how long he had been here and how until he saw he was not alone.

He looked at Draco. "I thought you were sick, I told Kreacher not to worry you."

Draco came over. "He didn't though he should have, that infection could have killed you."

He pointed at Harry's hand and at the bandaged finger. Harry had been told even the simplest thing could make him ill. Harry had been out for a day and still had a fever. He was lookin at a week in the hospital at this rate.

Draco motioned to a chair that had been turned into a chaise. "He found you and brought you in. It seems Kreacher let your location slip."

Harry was shocked to see Oliver who was coming around "He wasn't supposed to know."

Oliver came over to the bed and explained about George and going to the house. He could not believe Harry had not told any one that he had cancer. It was about to end for he planned to make sure Harry told his family. He was not about to allow this to happen again.

Harry stopped him. "You can't tell my family that I am sick. Please."

Oliver sat down. "I am not sworn to secrecy as Draco. I can't be with you because of games for all the time. You need to let me tell someone."

Harry knew Oliver would tell them all if he didn't agree to tell someone. He knew Draco must be tired of baby-sitting him during chemo. He would not have Oliver worry Andromeda though, he would not worry her.

Harry gave in. "George and his wife, but only if they swear not to tell Molly and the others. I don't need to worry them."


	9. the team

Draco came back into the room and looked at the sleeping form of Harry. He kept trying to tell himself Oliver would be back and he could leave. He was not sure why he could not seem to leave the room. He and Harry had never even been friends but Blaise's words were in his mind. He kept telling himself he was simply worried about a patient. He knew even if it was more he was crazy as Harry was ill and though not terminal he could die.

Harry was coming around again having fallen off to sleep before Oliver left. He still had the fever and the infection was not responding to potions as well as hoped. He was recovering but it would be slower. The papers would not get to report the BWL died from a paper cut.

Harry saw Oliver was gone "I am happy he left I know he has other things to do."

Draco sat down "He went for George and his wife."

Harry was reminded that Oliver threatened to tell every one if he didn't choose. Deep down he knew soon every one would but he couldn't handle it all. He knew Katie would know as Oliver would not keep it from her. He couldn't deny it would be nice to have some support but he just could not seem to burden any one else. He kept thinking about Fred who died only a year before.

Draco seemed to know his mind. He knew Harry was battling with telling any one. Andromeda not only had Teddy but she had also lost Tonks. Molly and the rest of her family had suffered the loss of Fred.

He took out the stuffed dragon and the picture of Teddy Kreacher brought "Do you think it will hurt less if you die and they don't have a chance to be with you?"

Harry turned away from him "I thought healers were to give hope? Am I terminal?"

For the first time Draco heard the real fear in his voice when he asked that. It was the first time he had heard true fear in the voice of Harry. He knew that Harry was battling with the fact that after all the life he lost to the war he could soon lose his actual life. Draco had seen this side of Harry a bit when he was Evan but even when feverish and unable to lift his head he had refused to show a weak side till now.

Draco took his hand "No your not terminal yet but this could happen again. They need to know Harry. They love you and deserve a chance to be by your side."

Harry turned to look back at him "I guess it would be nice to have someone here. I know I can't keep looking to you to keep me company."

Draco cut him off "No one has forced me to come and I expect for Kreacher to come for me still. But I know that you could use your friends."

They were both silent for a bit not sure where to go from there. Blaise joked he should date his patient but when Harry was in the hospital fighting for his life it didn't seem like the right time for it. He was here as more then a healer if Harry would let him be and he wanted Harry to know that.

Any chance to respond was cut off by George who was in the door "What is this not telling me you're sick? Don't you know laughter is the best medicine?"

* * *

Oliver had asked Katie and Alicia to meet at George's shop. Harry had not given him permission to tell the two but he would know Oliver would tell them. He knew he would not keep this from his girlfriend and their roommate would have been nearly as hard. He knew Harry was reluctant to tell people but he needed to. Oliver was not about to allow his little brother to go through this alone and the others would agree.

He found George and his wife waiting for him with the other two. They were all worried as they knew something had to be up. He had told Katie he was going to see Harry and George had already been concerned about Harry. They went into the back room to talk alone.

George needed to know right away "Tell me what is wrong now."

Oliver motioned them to sit and had them promise they would tell no one "Harry is in the hospital. He has cancer."

Shock ran through the others and George finally sunk down onto a stool. Oliver explained about seeing Harry and then George asking about the bar. He had found Harry unconscious and Kreacher told him where to go. He knew they were in shock when they made no comment when he mentioned Draco. He ended with Harry in the hospital battling an infection due to chemo.

They all cared deeply about him due to quidditch but George was in bad shape. Harry may share no blood but since the death of Fred he was the closest brother. He would never have made it through the loss of Fred without Harry. Quidditch and the shop were only a part.

Alicia spoke "We should tell Andromeda and Molly. Harry should not be living alone right now. Harry needs some proper care."

Oliver shook his head "Harry is not ready for any one else to know. If we break our word he will just disappear off."

They were all reminded he had the money and homes to run off to. Harry was stubborn and they were reminded of things like quidditch with a broken arm. George knew more then the others about the abuse Harry suffered when he was a kid. He had a feeling Harry was simply scared to admit he needed help.

George went for the floo "I want to see my brother now. I already lost Fred And Teddy needs him too."

Oliver agreed "We were a team for three years and we will be again. Harry needs to know he is not alone."

They had every intention of the others knowing but they would convince Harry to tell them. Until then he would have all of their support. They would take turns while he was in the hospital now and when he was in for chemo. Thinking about Fleur George didn't think it would be too long for others to guess.

It was at the hospital when they saw him that the Draco comment sunk in George shook his head "I never thought he would be the one Harry turned to."


	10. the support

George sunk down on the bed and tried to keep the panic he felt from his face. He knew when he heard cancer it was bad but it hit him when he saw Harry. He kept remembering when Fred was killed in battle and his heart was aching. He and the others had sworn they would be strong for Harry and he knew Harry needed it. He needed to know it was okay to be sick and need them. They would never convince him to tell others if he thought he was a burden to them.

Harry was not surprised to see Alicia and Katie had come as well. He had known Oliver couldn't lie to them and he wouldn't ask him too. He had never been in love and he was scared he never would be. He wanted to be a dad to Teddy but he also wanted a romance and future.

George took his hand "Little brother a paper cut really? I think even Poppy would be stunned."

Harry actually laughed a bit "Well at least she can't threaten to name a bed for me any more."

Though laughing hurt him a bit in the chest if he laughed too hard it felt good to smile again. He had been warned thanks to the infection it would be like this for a bit. No one noticed Draco was still in the room until he came over to the bed and gave Harry a potion. He assured them laughter and smiles could be a good medicine but it needed to be limited till he was feeling better.

Oliver watched Draco as he left the room. He was once again hit with the feeling this had more of this then about the fact he was a healer alone. He shook away the thought though. Harry was ill and they had to focus on making him better.

George shook his head "I can't believe you have gone through this alone. Harry you know my entire family would be here in a heart beat."

Harry cut in "That is what I am afraid of. I don't want them worried."

Harry wished he could accept comfort and care easier. He wished his childhood had not left him scared to trust any one. He had trusted and allowed Remus in but he was gone. He knew Molly cared and deep down knew she would want to be there for him but he couldn't allow himself to be a burden. Part of him was also scared he would die and this would be easier on them.

Alicia seemed to know his mind "We would be hurt more if we lost you and didn't know. We will be by your side through this."

George nodded "For chemo or any thing else. And we will convince you to tell my mom and Andromeda."

He knew both women would likely want Harry to move in. George didn't think that was a bad thing. He knew enough about chemo to know how ill Harry was and the collapse proved that. Harry was right at least when Teddy had a cold not to visit. Andromeda would want to help but it would be better for him to be at the Burrow. Harry may not have had family till Remus but he had one now and he didn't have to do this alone.

Harry hid the tears at the mention of Remus. The man had stepped up after Sirius had died. Harry knew the pain of losing family all too well. His parents and both hiss godfathers not to mention Fred had been taken from him.

George put Harry's hand on Angelina's belly "Our sons have already lost their Uncle Fred. I will not let them lose their Uncle Harry. Or Teddy either."

Draco could see Harry was over whelmed which his fever was not a good thing "Maybe you should go for food or something. I need to run a few tests."

Though they were reluctant to leave they did see what he did. They would make sure he had company every day he was in here but taking turns. Draco did run a test or two but could have done so with the others in the room. He added a few potions to the IV and Harry was soon falling asleep.

Harry was nearly out when Draco went to leave but Harry took his hand "Thank you."

Draco stopped and was about to say what he had been interrupted from before but Harry was out. He simply said. "I don't need to be thanked."

He knew Harry's friends knew and likely soon his family would know. He knew Harry would not come in alone. He would still make sure Kreacher would come for him but he was certain Harry would soon forget about him. He knew it was better that way.

He looked at the dragon but shook his head "He needs his family and he has them now. Besides he is sick and only sees you as a healer."

* * *

Molly had been on about seeing Harry as had Andromeda. Harry had only been out of the hospital for a few days and couldn't floo or apparate. Angelina still thought he should tell but came with him to cover why he took the bus. He would have had them to Grimmauld but both Oliver and Fleur said it was obvious he didn't live there and he knew the two would snoop. He was only expecting them and Teddy but he found most of the family home.

Harry was a bit wary as he was still recovering but he saw Teddy. He smiled at Teddy who he wanted to be able to raise Teddy was his main reason to get better. He knew Draco was right and Teddy needed him as he already lost a dad.

Teddy beamed and his hair went pink when he saw Harry "Arry."

Harry smiled and took him into his arms "Hi munchkin Have you been good for grandma?"

Andromeda came and kissed him on the cheek. She loved her grandson but she and Ted would have been happy to not raise him. It wasn't just their age but they knew both their daughter and her husband wanted Harry to raise him. They knew Harry was young and after his childhood he was trying to have his own life. She would not have been so bothered but she knew Harry. She knew he wanted to be there for Teddy and she felt off about it all.

Molly came over to him "Harry if you don't start eating the food I sent I will make you move in. I swear you lost more weight."

Fleur came to his side "I am sure he has just been on a deadline for his novel. And I thought you wanted him to date."

Harry for a moment wondered if Fleur had been told but George had told him Fleur had come to him worried about where he was living. Ron had come in late and Harry could hear him grumbling about Harry the playboy and his family fawning over him even for it.

Hermione elbowed her husband in the ribs "I recall your mum offering for us to live here when we first married."

Ron could not deny that "But I am her son."

Harry had been pushing away from the others but Ron did himself. He and Harry had a fight when Harry decided not to horcrux hunt alone and went to the order. Harry looked to Remus and other adults for help. Now he resented he worked over time for barely any money while Harry was the rich playboy.

Hermione quietly chastised him "Harry is a member of this family and our best friend."


	11. the invitation

Harry was in for his first treatment since his infection. The hospital staff knew who he was now but they had all sworn secrecy oaths about him. He was accompanied by George as Oliver and Katie were away for a game. Harry had assured George he didn't need to come as it was a busy day for the shop but it fell on deaf ears. George assured him his staff was more then capable of running the shop. His wife would have come too but they didn't want to over whelm him George was like Draco in seeing this he was even more grateful for his family he had. He hated how Ron was treating Harry even if he didn't know Harry was ill.

George had sworn he would show no reaction to this. He had been there for his brother when he had a fever but this magic chemo was different. Harry could laugh without pain now so he planned to just try and keep a smile on Harry through it all.

Harry sat in bed waiting for Draco to come put it in "I am sure you could go have a bite to eat before this starts."

George knew he looked a bit pale "Little brother what did I say about trying to get rid of me? I am not about to let you do this alone."

Both he and the others had told Harry he wasn't allowed to be worried about them. He was the one who was sick and they got to be worried about him. They hoped by proving they could be worried about him and still there that he would tell others. The sicker he got the more the family was starting to catch on about him. Harry couldn't continue to hide something was wrong. He would make the family more upset if they knew something but not what.

Draco came into the room to start the treatment. Both Harry and Draco saw George blanche when he saw the magic needle and he looked green. Draco made a comment about fetching Harry some of the ice cream. George looked a bit ashamed but he took the offer.

Draco looked up from his work "He will be back. I know you and you are not to use his fear of needles to justify not telling others."

Harry shook his head "I don't blame him. I would rather not be here for this either."

Magic needles were uncommon but for things like this or magical surgery. Potions usually were just consumed but some needed to be over time. Harry had spent many years away from magic and he had known needles all too well. He had not minded them too much for the doctor would always give him a lollipop when he was done. That could make some laugh but it was the only time as a kid he often got a sweet.

Draco was happy Harry had not come in alone. He had definitely not minded keeping Harry company but he had felt bad. But for the treatment when Harry came on a weekend he had to see to other patients as well. He was relieved Harry would have company all the time.

Draco looked up when Harry mentioned Kreacher wouldn't have to bother him again "I wouldn't mind coming for a visit when you don't have a fever."

Harry smiled tentatively at that "Maybe on a day when I can actually eat."

They had meals together but other then ice cream nothing Harry had kept down. Draco didn't want Harry cooking but Harry mentioned all the food from Molly. Harry thought Draco was simply worried about him as a patient but thought he could thank him with food. Harry thought it impossible Draco could want more. They had moved into a comfort zone but he was sick. No one in their right mind would want to date some one with cancer who could die soon.

George was back but he watched from the door for a bit. He could see that Harry was totally oblivious to the looks from his healer. George wasn't sure it was the right time but he actually thought they made a cute couple. Draco was a good man and he was obviously good for Harry.

George eventually came in and Draco took his leave. He sat on the bed "I'm sorry about that."

Harry shook his head "I don't blame you trust me. It just means a lot you are here."

George almost pointed out he would have been before if he knew but he held his tongue on that. Harry needed his support and not a guilt trip right now. Harry had only ever had one person he knew he could lean on totally and that had been Remus. George and the others had sworn to change that.

George handed Harry the ice cream "I don't think my mom would approve of this. No sweets before a meal even when sick.'

* * *

Harry had thought Draco would not take him up on his offer. He was sure Draco was only there for him as a healer. He was surprised when he got an owl asking to come for lunch in two days. Draco knew he wouldn't be so ill by then and more able to keep down solid food. He would have had Harry but he had nosy roommates and he didn't want to make Harry come to him. He insisted he bring the food though as Harry didn't have to worry about such.

Harry couldn't deny he was happy he was coming or that he was looking forward to it as well. The day before though he woke up late and found Kreacher pacing. He told Harry that Ron had been by the house and he was in a bad mood. Kreacher had told him Harry wasn't home.

Harry noticed the date and shook his head "Merlin I was meant to go out with him this afternoon."

George appeared "My wife warns me Ron is on his way. She told him you were giving me a hand."

No one not even Ron and Hermione knew either he lived over the shop or was a partner in it. He had never told them what he did with his winnings. Ron had wanted to work for George and was pissed when Lee was asked to run the second shop. Harry doubted Ron would be over the moon if he knew Harry had never given him that kind of money before. Ron would have called it charity.

Ron was pissed when Harry came from the back room. They usually only hung out once a month but Dean was about to be married. The boys were having a bachelor day instead of just the bar. Harry had been convinced to come with them.

Ron shook his head "I thought we were meeting for breakfast? I know you think you are some rich playboy who owns the world but this is crap."

George cut into him "Harry was up late helping me get a shipment out. He crashed in the back room. I would think before I talk Ron."

Harry had sent Kreacher to Dean and the others to explain what happened. The other three from their year lions appeared behind Ron. Some of their other friends were coming to the bar later but it was the five of them that morning. Harry and Seamus were the only ones without at least a serious girlfriend.

Harry looked to Dean "I'm sorry we missed breakfast but I have had some food sent to the box."

Dean clapped him on the back "Box seats for a game for my favourite team and a catered meal? I think I can forgive you."

Ron had been married a month after battle and Neville like Blaise planned to marry by the end of the year. Seamus was at least dating and Harry's friends as they took the bus were soon on him about dating while Ron brooded. His mind went to Draco for a moment as they talked.

Harry may have remained calm but Dean had enough by the start of the game "Lay off of it Ron. If you are going to continue to ruin my day you can leave."


	12. the lunch

Harry had never been so run down from chemo before. He had only felt like this with the infection but he had no fever this time. He knew he was meant to have lunch with Draco but he had to cancel. The last thing he wanted was to worry some one. He knew he was simply over tired after all of the events for Dean. He sent Kreacher with his apologies and some of Molly's baking. He would have loved company but he was in no shape to host. Besides he was sure Draco would not be hurt as this was about him worried for a patient nothing else.

He climbed from bed wearily to make some tea. He knew he could call Kreacher but he was as bad with elves as with human care. He allowed Kreacher to take care of him when he was too sick to protest but little more. The elf cleaned incessantly as he knew germs were bad for Harry and what ever else Harry would allow him.

He was surprised when the door opened and expected George or his wife "I know you are worried but I swear you can go back to the shop."

Draco's voice came instead "I like your brother's shop but I came to have lunch with you."

Harry turned surprised for he was certain he had sent Kreacher in plenty of time. Like with Oliver Kreacher shown he could disobey when worried but not this. Draco assured him his elf had followed orders but he hadn't. He was assured by the elf Harry had no fever and was simply over worn out. Draco knew Harry wouldn't even allow the elf to take care of him and he had his heart set on lunch as it was.

He motioned to the food he brought and sent Harry to the couch. He had ventured to a deli in normal London where he bought some food he knew Harry could take. He knew Molly meant well but since Harry would not tell her she was sick much of the food she sent would not stay down.

Harry smiled when he brought over some soup "It's nice to have an appetite for once."

Draco took a seat "I am sure Kreacher would make you soup if you would actually allow him to take care of you."

Harry could not deny he was as stubborn with an elf as he was with humans. Draco hadn't come to chastise him. He had come as a friend and hoped Harry would come to see that from him in time was not here as a healer. Harry was sick and not looking for love but Draco was still there for him as more. He knew from the look both George and Oliver had given him they may have seen Harry had always been a bit oblivious but being ill likely even more.

Harry couldn't get George's words from his mind. His brother told him Draco was here not only as a healer. It wasn't that he didn't like the thought but he wouldn't get his hopes up. He was never really much of a catch other then for money and now he was also sick.

Draco cut in when Harry tried to thank him "I have been trying to tell you but we always get interrupted. I am here not as a healer That is if you let me be."

Harry was surprised "I would like that but I would understand if you change your mind. Being a healer I am sure the last thing you need."

Draco cut him off "I see even with new friends you are stubborn. Harry you are not your illness I would like to be here for you."

Harry didn't respond at first as he wasn't sure what to say. He knew not all of his friends were like Ron. Hermione would be mad if she found out. Harry loved her but not telling her was not simply protecting her like the others. She was married to Ron and he didn't want to cause a rift. The two were expecting their first baby a month before George's twins. She was caught between them when Harry went to the order for help with Horcruxes.

Harry did respond when Draco offered to leave "I would really like you to stay. If you mean it I definitely would not be opposed to company."

Draco sat back down "Then you will see me more often as I meant it."

Harry could not really remember other then George the last time he was so comfortable. He had fun with the boys except for Ron and trying to find a way to keep food down. Harry even with George since he found out Harry was ill. Draco was different even if he was here as a friend and not as a healer.

Draco stopped before he left "I noticed you actually have a TV and vcr. I thought I could come back in a few days with a movie and some more soup."

* * *

Harry was still a bit worn but he knew better then to try and cancel. Draco told him the only reason he could cancel was if he was really ill. Draco would still have come though and taken him in to the hospital. Items like a television were more common now and there was even a wizarding television station. His was a new addition to his rooms Oliver gave it to him as a gift when he had come out of the hospital thinking it would help. Harry when he was on bed rest.

Draco arrived and he seemed to be psychic when it came to Harry. Along with the movies he had some calming ice cream as well as the soup. He had known popcorn was more traditional but he wanted Harry to be able to keep the food down.

George though broke up the moment "Mum floo called. She wanted to know if I knew where you were. It seems her and Andromeda wanted to visit.'

Harry was assured they hadn't snooped yet "I guess I better go to the house."

George and Draco both shared a look as they were of same mind on this. They both knew Harry was fooling himself. He at the very least had to stop lying about where he was living. Honestly George had no idea how Oliver and Fleur were the only ones who knew he didn't live there.

Draco shook his head when Harry went to take the floo "I can't let you. The floo is too much a risk to your immune system."

Harry was pale as he knew he couldn't apparate either. "I can't take the bus or they will see. Maybe George you could."

The two of them knew they had been allowing him to hide away from all of this. They hadn't wanted to push him but Harry was simply fooling himself. As long as they allowed him to continue he would never come to his senses about all of this.

George shook his head "No I won't cover for you again."

Harry was startled by all of that "George you know they will know if I take the bus."

The two of them could see the pain in his face and for a moment they were about to back down. They knew Harry had such problems trusting people. They had both been doing all they could to prove he could trust them to be there. They could see now though if they were really to help him they had to push.

Harry was fighting the tears when he faced them "Please you have to help me. I can't tell them I can't."


	13. the news

This couldn't be happening. Until Oliver he hid he was sick for six months. He knew he should have gone to one of the other homes he had. He hadn't wanted to leave Teddy though who he already felt such guilt over how little time he spent with him. He was a fool to believe he could trust them not to tell. He couldn't allow Molly and Andromeda to be worried about him. They had their real families to look after.

For a moment the resolve of the other two slipped. Harry looked ready to jump out the window. He could not seem to understand that he was family. Molly and Andromeda may have had their own families to worry about but Harry was part. Just like he called Remus dad you didn't need to share blood to be family.

Harry pled one last time "Please I can't tell them. I won't burden them."

George spoke "If it was my mum who had cancer would you be there for her? Or would you say it was not your job?"

Harry shook his head "Of course I would be with her. But that is different."

There was no doubt if the tables were turned Harry wouldn't think twice to be there for them. He would have been there for Ron even though he was a jerk lately. Harry always thought it was his place to take care of every one. He was usually so strong but even he was allowed to be sick. He would find if he let them in that there were others beyond Remus who could be there. He could lean on them and not worry they would allow him to fall.

Draco remained out of it. He made himself clear to Harry he was here as a friend and not as a healer. Like when Oliver and George found out this nothing changed. This was something Harry needed and which George had to handle now.

George stopped Harry "It is no different. How would you feel if mum died and you didn't know she was sick?"

Harry was not giving in "I am not dying."

George and Draco both clarified and told him they knew that. But Harry had barely begun his treatment and he had a long road ahead of him. As much as Kreacher cleaned to keep out germs and he slept he needed to have so much more then this.

George made him sit "Be honest. If you can honestly tell me you wouldn't feel better with mum cooking you soup and the family with you I will back off."

Harry shook his head "It would be nice but no. No I won't burden your family with my illness."

George was growing exasperated with Harry even though he knew he shouldn't. He wished Fred was here. He of course always wished his twin hadn't been killed but there were always moments that brought the pain up more. Harry being ill and the twins were of course it now. If Harry had been able to lean on any one near as much as Remus it was Fred. Ron may have been thought to be the closest but George knew better.

George was all that was left "Stop this. This is about you. For once think about yourself. What do you need? For heavens sake be selfish for once."

Harry would not look up "I don't want to do this alone."

George kissed his head "Then you won't. Let us worry about you for a change."

He knew some of the family was home and it wouldn't take much to bring the others. George would go home and tell them. He was sure Molly would have Harry living at the Burrow in no time. Harry would still have Oliver and the others but it could not hurt to have more. As he was leaving he included his mum would not mind having guests come see him. For Harry they would make an exception to the no Malfoy rule.

Draco cut him off when alone "No you don't. I am not going to vanish because of some red heads. I recall a promise to come for another movie."

* * *

Molly was worried when her and Andromeda couldn't find Harry. The floo call from George only brought up more panic for her. She knew something was wrong when he asked her to get the whole family. It was a weekend so Arthur was home. Percy and Ron lived in town but Charlie and Bill came as well. Fleur was the only one who seemed to have a clue. Or at least she wasn't surprised this was about Harry.

The whole family was waiting for George and his wife to come. Ted had been called and he brought Teddy with him. The couple cared about Harry as much as the family did. Ron was stewing as he had better things to do with his day off.

Ron got up to go "Tell George I am not waiting all day. Harry probably has run off with some new boyfriend. The spoiled little playboy cares only about himself."

George cut him off "I think you are talking about yourself Ron. If you got your head out of your ass you would see Harry is ill."

Shock ran through the room as they knew it could not be good. George would not have called them if it was minor. Fleur was reminded of how clammy she thought him and the others all thought back. George explained Harry having stage three cancer and about his treatments. He admitted how he found out and that Harry was not wanting to burden them. He felt such guilt about Teddy most of all as he wanted to be there for him more.

Andromeda should have known. She had told herself Harry was just living for once but she knew that was not him. She knew how serious he took his promise to his dad .She understood finally why he was so distant. It was not just about baby germs but not wanting Teddy to get attached.

Molly was as expected "Go back and bring him on the bus. I will have Ginny's old room made up for him. I am not about to allow him to live alone in the flat."

George didn't argue "I told him you would say that. I should tell you Draco is both his healer and a friend."

Molly and Arthur both shook it off. Draco was a good man and his dad even saved Charlie in battle. Harry could have any company he wanted. She wanted Harry as comfortable and happy as possible while he went through all of this. George knew Ron was in real shock when he made no comment on Draco.

George looked to him "He collapsed from a nosebleed the day before try outs. He is your best friend and may die. Get your head out of your ass before it's too late."


	14. the drink

George to no surprise found Draco still with Harry. He knew his family was going to have to get used to having a Malfoy around. He would be welcome for Harry's sake as the family would do all to cheer Harry up. The couple knew Draco was a good man and his dad as well. George thought when his mum saw the two together she would be even more welcoming. Ron would be an issue but he usually was. He had summoned Kreacher to pack Harry's things including the TV.

Harry paled when he was told the entire family was home. George reminded him they would have all known soon but Harry was just pale at the thought of all together. Draco had been told he would be welcome but he didn't come. He knew it would be over whelming enough with just the family. He promised to come soon though.

Harry eyed the house warily "I'm not sure about this. I get the feeling your mum will lock me up and throw away the key."

George shook his head "She may be reluctant at first but she will loosen up. She will be a bit upset you didn't tell her sooner."

He reminded Harry that Molly was a born mum. She had been worrying about Harry since she first met him. When Bill came down with an adult case of the pox the only thing that kept her from the door to pay for Egypt. As much as Harry seemed unable to trust that he was a son. Hermione was a member of the family by marriage as she had her own. Harry long ago was adopted. And Andromeda and Ted who were also there loved him too.

Harry was surprised when only the two older couples were in the sitting room. He knew the others were some where as Teddy was not with the couple. He had the sense to know they would want him not to feel ambushed. He loved them all but was grateful.

Molly came and kissed him on the head "I have had Kreacher set you up in Ginny's old room. Harry you should have told me. I can't believe you were sick all this time."

Harry knew it was a gentle reproach "I just didn't want to burden you. The war and losing Fred I didn't want to worry you."

Arthur came to him "We aren't trying to make you feel guilty. We just want you to understand how much we love you."

They reminded him how much Fred had loved him. If any thing the loss of Fred was even more reason. They had lost one son and couldn't stand to lose a second. They knew enough to know chemo would get worse before Harry got better. Fred would have been angry with them if they were not there for Harry. Fred would never want to be used as an excuse. He was gone and there was no bringing him back and Harry was the one they could help.

His eyes went to the Tonks. He felt such guilt as he was supposed to be raising Teddy not them. He had let down not only Remus and Teddy but them as well. He allowed the couple to think him some playboy so they would refuse him custody.

Andromeda quieted him when he tried to explain "I should have known. I knew how serious you took your promise to your dad."

Ted smiled "We know because of germs you can't stay with us but we're here. We will get you through this. Teddy will be home with you."

He found himself led up to Ginny's old room. It was both by the master bedroom and a bathroom. He found as well as stuff brought from home there were photos and pictures. Andromeda supplied most for they were photos of Harry with Teddy for the most part. They knew Teddy was the key to him getting better. They knew he would get sicker yet and needed a reminder of what he fought for. He loved them all but his desire to be a dad to Teddy would be a driving factor.

They left him to settle in. The others were in the kitchen and when he was ready he could come down for an early dinner. The family had all sworn they wouldn't even mention him hiding this. George had reminded them the last thing he needed was guilt. It took a while but he finally came down.

Harry was surprised to find a schedule of his appointments on the table. "What is this?"

Molly explained "Draco sent it on. Now we have spoken to Oliver and Katie and we have the first few planned."

Harry's head was spinning from how fast they were able to move on this. They knew he would feel guilty if any one gave up an entire day for him so they would in shifts. He was happy Oliver and Katie as well as Alicia were still included. He blushed when Bill said Draco would still be able to come sit with him and welcome here. Penny and Fleur even took a block. The only name not on it was Ron and he noticed Ron wasn't there.

Hermione knew his mind "He was here when George told us. I think he is in shock." He could tell though she wasn't sure she believed herself.

* * *

Draco was happy Harry had gone to the Burrow. Draco was not giving up on him but Harry needed his family too. As much as he cared about his friends he would have wanted his dad with him if he was the one sick. He had gone to work and had a schedule of appointments and treatments sent to the Burrow. He also made sure Molly knew no matter what time if Harry needed help she could contact him.

He was on his way home when he stopped in shock. Ron was in the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't the fact the prat was drinking in mid day which bothered him. It was the fact he had just been told Harry had cancer. He should have been home with the family.

He stopped another drink "He has had enough."

Ron looked up "Who made you my keeper Malfoy? Come to gloat I'm sure that you knew before me?"

Draco threw down some money and pulled Ron over to the fire. He was too drunk to send home as Molly had enough to deal with. He took him to Harry's flat instead. He couldn't believe the prat. Until he opened his mouth he was going to give him the benefit of doubt. He thought for a moment Ron just couldn't cope.

Ron was irate "He hides it from us and now my family is bowing all over the hero once again. He doesn't need us he has you. Just like seventh year."

Draco was steaming "When he turned to adults for help? Never occurred to you he didn't want to get you killed?"

Draco reminded the fool of Harry's parents and Sirius. He had felt guilt they died for him. He may have been seventeen but he was still in school. He had finally come to trust an adult enough that unlike the stone or basilisk he knew he didn't have to do it alone. Harry had been trying to save lives including Ron. If any one was a fame seeker it was Ron. Harry never asked to be who and what he was.

Draco went to go "He envies you. He would love to work and marry. He would trade his fortune for your life in a moment."

Ron sunk down "George said he collapsed before try outs."

Hearing Ron actually concerned for a moment he turned back. Harry had been convinced to go for open try outs for the United. He could have had a private one but he wanted no special treatment. The day before he collapsed with a nosebleed and when he went to the healer found out. All his plans for a career as well as to raise Teddy and date were on hold. And Harry battled with the fear it would never be.

Draco summoned a potion and coffee "Sober up and go home. Take it from me you don't always have tomorrow."


	15. the return

Harry didn't argue when Molly sent him to bed after dinner. He knew it would get him no where as all his brothers were in full agreement. Andromeda assured him her or Ted would bring Teddy as often as they could. He felt a bit like a baby since one year old Teddy was being taken home to bed at the same time. He was exhausted though. He was reminded even before George told the family that he was exhausted and considered cancelling plans with Draco. The talk with George and finally facing the family just added to that more. He was asleep within moments of crawling into bed.

Molly watched from the door as he slept. She often did it with her kids when little. She wished she had been able to offer Harry a home as a child. It hurt he hadn't told her. She understood though why he had been scared to tell her. The loss of Remus had been a painful blow but he would know he wasn't alone.

Arthur held her from behind "We will get him through this. You won't have to bury another son."

Molly shook her head "That family plot is full of too many people who died too young.'

Her mother died when she was little and her dad in the war but they had at least had some years. Her brothers had barely been out of school when they were killed and had never even found love. Fred had been engaged to be married and with his whole future in front of him when he was killed at twenty. Now Harry was sick and though he had his own family plot she could not lose him too.

Hermione had appeared on the stairs. She was worried about Harry but she was also upset. She had no idea where her husband had gone. She had understood when Harry went to Remus and the order for help. Ron was her husband but she couldn't understand how he was doing this.

Molly spotted her "Where is my son?"

Hermione shook her head "I checked at home and he wasn't back."

Though she didn't say it both her and Arthur had a good idea. Ron had got into some trouble senior year as he dealt with his problems in alcohol. Molly knew back then but she was sure he cleaned up his life. Hermione admitted she wouldn't marry him unless he cleaned up. He had kept to his word until now Hermione hoped he wasn't at the bar. She got him to go to meetings and they had a son on the way. And his family was going to need him not to mention Harry.

Arthur sent a grateful look her way. The last thing Molly needed was to know her son was likely in some bar right now. She knew likely deep down but not having it confirmed allowed her to focus on one son for now.

Molly turned to her "Why don't you stay for the night? You look tired too and I know you didn't get time with Harry."

Hermione had no desire to go home alone and she wanted to help "I would appreciate that.'

She did go home for a few things and to leave word if Ron came back. She found she wasn't the only one in the family camping at the Burrow over night. Harry had them all worried and Percy who lived in town was the only one who went home. Hermione found herself up in Ron's old room and it felt like old times as Ginny bunked with her. Charlie was in Percy's room since Fleur and Victoire were with Bill in the room they once shared.

She woke some hours later to her husband sliding into bed "Your mother was worried about you."

Ron kissed the back of her neck and held her close to him "I'm sorry."

Knowing her husband was in pain she went no further that night. Her husband was in pain even if he was dealing with it in the wrong way. Harry was going to need his friends and Hermione was happy he came back. She was still not certain how he would take it when Draco would start coming to see him.

* * *

In the morning Percy and Penny were back for breakfast. It was a weekend so none of them had to rush off. If any one was shocked to see Ron had come back no one commented on it. Molly looked like she would but Arthur stopped her. Ron was back and that was what mattered not that he left. They had enough to focus on with Harry sick without adding new issues to the mix. He knew his dad had saved him and sent him a thankful smile.

Harry didn't come down for breakfast. Molly was about to take some food up to him but Ron stopped her. Hermione accompanied her husband up with the food. She hoped her husband wouldn't need a referee but she would not hold her breath on it.

Harry was awake but coming from the bathroom and from how pale he was he had been throwing up "You can thank Molly but I don't think I could keep it down."

Hermione was the one he saw "Just some dry toast and herbal tea. Draco wasn't needed for that advice."

Harry gave a weak smile when he was back in bed and took the tray from her. Of course a woman who had been pregnant six times would know. She also currently had two daughter in laws who were. Harry wasn't pregnant but his stomach was close enough for right now.

Harry eyed Ron for the first time "Ron."

Ron sat down "So is the hospital food as bad as I heard? I may have to smuggle some pizza in when I come."

There was no attempt at an apology and for now Harry was okay with that. He and Ron would make their peace in their own way and time. For Harry it was just nice to have Ron there with him. He wasn't sure Ron would have wanted to make peace unless he was sick but he shook away the thought. Draco was right about needing them.

Ron did broach a subject "Now you have told us you will not need Malfoy around any more."

Harry tried to remain calm "He is both my healer and a friend Ron. Your mum made it clear he was welcome in the house."

Putting a hand on her husband Hermione calmed it down. She reminded Ron that the Malfoys had been spies and Draco had helped out Harry a lot. The old family feud was a farce neither family could even remember the cause of. Ron's family was willing to forget about it to make sure Harry had the support he needed.

Hermione changed subjects "I picked up a baby name book. Perhaps you can help me talk some sense into Ron. He wants to name him Cannon for his team."


	16. the movies

It was different to say the least living at the Burrow. For someone not accustomed to human care Molly was almost smothering him. Arthur and George convinced her she needed to back off some. If Harry was too over whelmed he would run as soon as he could. He needed care but he was not a child. He was convinced to not write texts for now but he continued with his personal writing. His first novel was about to be published but he was onto a second. George had him do some work as well. Molly could admit he did look happier then when she was trying to make him sleep or watch TV all day.

The morning of his first treatment since moving in Molly and Andromeda came in the morning as well as Penny. None wanted to leave him but they agreed Harry would feel guilty especially Andromeda whose day off it was and Teddy at home. George and Angie came to take over He was happy to see Alicia in tow.

Alicia was worried when he looked over whelmed "I can go if it is too much."

George spoke up "Mum has been smothering him a bit. I am sure he is relieved for some company without red hair."

Harry smiled a bit "I keep having dreams about muggle clowns and I can't guess why."

Happy to hear him joking Alicia sat back down. George knew Harry had loved the time with the family but he was missing other company. He hadn't seen Alicia or her two roommates since his move. George and the two girls though were of course sure whose company he was missing the most. Harry had not blamed Draco as he thought before that Draco didn't need to take him on. And Harry living at the Burrow could only add to that.

Baby names came up again. Molly only had Victoire now but would have three grandsons by Christmas. Ginny was of course just out of school and Charlie single. Percy and Penny were not talking babies just yet or so he last knew.

To no surprise one twin would be for his Uncle George said "We want you and Alicia to be little Frederick George's godparents."

Angie saw Harry's face fall a bit "We plan on the letter tradition continuing. You will have to settle for that honour."

Harry knew she meant if he died the second twin would be named for him. "Well you can't do any worse then Cannon."

He got some odd looks and explained the conversation he had with Ron. George thought it was something his baby brother would try. He thought his future nephew was lucky Hermione was a force to be reckoned with. There was no way she would allow her son to be named for a quidditch team. Alicia thought it would be even more funny considering Ron's hair color was so close to the team color.

George noticed Harry eye the door a few times. A nurse had come in once or twice but no healer. Harry only had three treatments left in this round. Then they would do more tests in hopes he was in remission. Or they would have to consider altering treatment.

George made an excuse and went to the nurse's station "Is healer Malfoy here by any chance?"

Annie smiled "He is in the cafeteria for some lunch. He has been asking us about his patient non stop."

He remembered her from when Harry was in for his paper cut infection. He could see she was friends with Draco. It was obvious Harry's loved ones were not the only ones who noticed the looks and bond between them. He found his way down to the cafeteria and went over to Draco.

He picked up some ice cream for Harry but said "Harry has missed your company. I promise my mum is more then happy to have you come over."

* * *

Draco had felt bad about not coming before especially since he told Harry he would. He just kept thinking about Ron in the bar and worried about the reception. He would have faced it but Harry needed no more stress. He chose a day though Ron should be at work and hoped only Molly would be around. He knew Harry had been making some progress and his main healer had some hope Harry may go into remission. Draco could admit that was one less worry.

He brought more of the deli food and special ice cream along with movies. He knew Molly would cook but Harry said he liked the deli food. Looking at the house he could admit it was better then he thought. He took a deep breath as he approached and hoped George was right.

Molly was in the door "Draco come in. I was wondering if you would come."

Ron wasn't there but Fleur looked up "Worried our men would ambush you? I assure you no worries."

Draco managed to laugh a bit "I just wanted to give him time to settle in."

Molly knew he was uncomfortable so turned to what he brought. His dad saved her second son and now he was amazing with Harry. Molly was more then happy to allow him in her house. She put some of the ice cream and extra food away assuring Draco Harry had not eaten lunch yet. She had been about to make some but she could focus on dinner. It felt like the old days as she usually had a full table since Harry came.

He was ushered up the stairs and told what room. Harry was reading when he went into the room and never looked up first. He finished a page and finally looked when he put the book aside. Draco was happy to see Harry smile when he saw him.

Draco held up the food and movies "I told you I was going to hold you to your promise."

Harry was amazed he braved the Burrow for him "I may be worried. Molly has a very strict policy of no date in the bedroom."

Both blushed a bit when Harry realized what he said. It was true as Hermione was only to be in Ron's room as teens if Harry or Ginny was too. But it was the fact he used the term date for this. Harry was worried Draco would run off as he was a friend and not about to want to date someone sick. Draco didn't mind the term or thought at all. He simply knew with Harry sick he was not looking to date. Draco thought it simply all the more incentive to help Harry go into remission.

He popped the first movie in and set out the food for them. He was definitely not to be run off from talk of dates or by red heads. He did stick to the chair though. He had a feeling even if they were both adults Molly would treat them as teens. She did come check once or twice with some excuse.

Draco just laughed when Harry apologized for it "I knew what I faced when I came. But maybe I should take my leave before any brothers come."

Ron's voice came from the door "Too late. Mum said you had come for a visit."

Hermione was with her husband and put a hand on his arm. They were no longer in school and Ron was acting as a foolish teen. Hermione had no problem telling her husband that and reminding him Draco was welcome here. Molly and Arthur had made that clear and this was their house.

Harry stopped Draco a moment before he left "Ignore him please. I would like you to come back. He can just deal with it."


	17. the nerves

Harry wasn't sure how he was meant to feel. He had finished his last treatment for this round. He was to go in the next morning for a test. He would find out if his cancer was in remission or not. If not they would have to alter his treatments and consider even muggle. He had been reminded if not in remission not to lose hope. Even with the magic treatment many were not into remission right away. He also knew remission wasn't cured. It could come back even after years.

His loved ones knew how scared he was about the next day. The fact it was his birthday in a few days had not gone totally unnoticed. They hoped to have extra reason to celebrate. It was decided they would do all they could to keep his mind off of it the day before. They started with a family breakfast.

Harry went to Teddy when asked what he wanted to do "Hi little man should we go to the park?"

Teddy smiled and nodded "Swin. Swin."

Charlie smiled "The good thing about living near a muggle town is the park up the road."

Harry had only Ginny for company with him. Other then meals they would not be with him every moment. Molly learned quickly about not over whelming him with all of this. He spent much of the morning on the swings and slide with Teddy. Luna came to join them and took some photos. Harry hadn't wanted to think of dying but if he did he wanted Teddy to have memories. The rest of the family wasn't surprised when he spent the morning with just him really.

Molly was a bit weary when after lunch Harry hit the air. Draco assured them if Harry took it easy and felt up to it that it was okay. Harry with Oliver and Katie took on George with his two younger siblings. It was more a practice then a game but even though winded it felt good to be back on a broom.

Oliver caught the look from Harry and spoke up "Harry and I were supposed to meet Alicia. She had to work but we promised to come for coffee."

Molly missed the confused look from Katie "Well it will give me time to cook dinner. I am making roast beef."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek "Ron and I would like to come with you tomorrow. I know Andromeda is too but we want to be here."

Harry assured her he would not mind their company tomorrow at all. Ron had been better about Draco though he made sure to not come if Draco was. Hermione admitted she reminded her husband of the old quote if you have nothing nice to say say nothing at all. He seemed to think the best way to accomplish that was avoid Draco. She didn't argue for now as Harry didn't need tension but she told him it wouldn't work forever. It was clear Draco was not going any where.

They let him go with the promise he would be back for dinner. It was a weekend but they all had some things to see to. Ted took Teddy home for a nap but Andromeda and a few others remained to help Molly. Breakfast and lunch had been pot luck stile to not put too much pressure on her.

George pulled Katie aside as he knew something was up "What is going on? If Harry was having coffee with them you would have gone."

Katie tried to cover "I wanted to help your mum. And Oliver only went to keep Harry company on the bus."

George took her outside as she kept looking at the others. If it was someone else that wouldn't sound too out of place. But he knew his brother all too well. He knew Harry was so nervous about tomorrow. He thought perhaps Harry was just over whelmed and needed a break. Molly's idea of toning down the day was still a lot. But something about this seemed to orchestrated. Harry was not running for the hills. And he knew Katie had to have some idea.

Katie swore him to keep quiet and told him "Oliver took Harry to the hospital."

* * *

Draco would be meeting him. Harry told him he didn't have to come but as usual Draco wasn't backing off. Draco was coming as support and not as a healer. He was surprised when Harry told him he was pushing up his appointment. He knew Harry was not telling the others he was coming in. He was reminded how long Harry had hid his illness until Oliver. But he thought since he moved into the Burrow he was seeing sense.

He was relieved Harry wasn't alone. He was only a bit surprised it was Oliver who came with him. If he told George the rest of the family would know. As it stood he wondered how Harry got away from it all. He was under the impression the day was an event.

Harry gave him a wary smile "I told you that you didn't have to come."

Draco smirked "And I told you I was coming no matter how you protest. And especially since you seemed to have ditched your family."

Harry shook his head "I love them but I couldn't do this with them."

Harry may have admitted he was sick but he still held back. It was hard enough being sick and needing care from them. They were always saying how brave he was in the face of this all. Today though terrified him and he wasn't sure he could be. He knew if he wasn't in remission they would all know. But for now this was what he needed. He had to be able to go into that room and know either out come he didn't have to be brave.

Both Oliver and Draco understood that and why they would do this. He knew from experience he could lean on them. He loved George but even George was hard. He knew the death of Fred was such an open wound. George was taking Harry's illness the hardest.

Draco led him to the elevator "What ever the result we will get you through this. Even if it is more chemo I promise."

Harry held to his hand "I know you will try."

They all knew Harry had not had much hope. Luck was never on his side since he was a baby. As they waited to be called Harry was doing all he could to remain calm. Oliver and Draco each held a hand reminding him he wasn't alone. One simple little scan and he would know. He would know if he needed more chemo or if he was in remission for now. The last time he was in that office he found out he was sick. He was alone that time. He wasn't now and hoped the news changed too.

The healer finally came out "Mr Potter we are ready for you now."


	18. the results

Harry had been taken into a room where he had an injection. Like much of the medicine in their world muggle techniques were adapted with magic. No machine was required and the results were almost instant but it was a Pet scan. The injection would take an hour to work before they could run the scan. Harry was used to needles now from all of his chemo. Unlike George when he came for chemo Oliver didn't flinch or look away.

When they were alone both took up a chair on either side of him. He closed his eyes and held to their hands. He knew it was just a scan but he hadn't felt this scared since the war ended. He had been in shock when he was told he was sick. He took days to come out of shock and then he had to hide.

Draco was worried after ten minutes of silence "Harry?"

Harry's eyes remained close "Talk to me. I don't care about what. Just talk."

Draco understood and he looked across at Oliver and back "So I never did ask how does a snitch taste?"

For a moment Harry was quiet but he laughed. He and Oliver both could remember Harry's first game of quidditch ever. Harry's broom was charmed by Quirell and Hermione with some help from Draco's Uncle saved him. Of course Hermione thought it was Snape and set his robe on fire. Harry also remembered Oliver's encouragement of telling Harry he was knocked out for a week in his first game.

Right now they stuck to the past. Harry knew remission was not a cure and it would be a few years before the concern was gone but Harry still prayed for it. He wanted to try out for the United in an year or two. He wanted to be a dad to Teddy. And then there was Draco.

Draco was thinking the same thing when the door opened "It's time."

Harry was surprised when Oliver brought out the stuffed dragon he got from Draco "Thanks."

Oliver went over to Draco's side so the healer could work "It looks like you're ready. In a few minutes we should know."

Harry closed his eyes again and held the dragon with one arm. The dragon had become his chemo buddy even when his family knew. Oliver and Draco kept a hold on his other hand. They were both worried as well but did all they could not to show it. Harry allowed them to come because he knew he could be scared in front of them. Neither had seen him like this Oliver knew even more Harry was right not to bring the others.

Harry looked to the healer and he was filled with dread. Luck was never on his side. "I'm still sick aren't I?"

The man shook his head "No. You look to have gone into remission."

Not knowing how else to react Harry broke down crying. All the pent up fear and other emotions. He was happy and relieved but it was all too much for him. Oliver and Draco sat with him and both took him into their arms. They too were over whelmed with the news. Oliver kept thinking about not losing his little brother and Draco had Blaise in his head. He could admit Blaise was right and he wanted to kiss him.

The healer reminded Harry he would have to still come in for follow ups and to be on watch for symptoms. Draco assured his colleague Harry would. Harry was still in shock when dressed and ready to go. Even in remission his body needed time to recover but at least the nightmare of chemo was over.

Draco picked up the dragon "I am sure the others will be wondering where you are waiting."

* * *

Molly and Andromeda were freaking out. George knew he should tell them but he knew they would run to the hospital. He wanted to be there too but he understood. Katie told him Harry was terrified and just once he wanted to be. He loved them but he couldn't be brave for them. Fred or Remus would be another matter. Draco was a healer and Oliver was always able to handle this better then any one. He convinced every one coffee just ran long. But when Alicia showed up from work with no idea what they were talking about the cover was blown.

Molly was sure Harry was either sick or run off. She had told herself he shouldn't be flying that afternoon. Or perhaps he was scared and took off. She shook away the second thought quickly. Harry was too brave to run away and Oliver was with him.

Molly rounded on George "I know you know something George. Tell me."

Harry's voice came from the door "I'm right here."

The entire family turned around to see Harry in the door. Both Oliver and Draco were with him. Draco had not come today as he said it should be for the family. They were all worried and it was no longer Molly who was alone worried about the broom.

Harry admitted "I moved up my exam I had it this afternoon. I'm sorry I know you wanted to come but I had to do this."

Ron saw his eyes on him for a moment. Harry was worried he would be upset again. "How did it go?"

Harry had a small smile "I am in remission. I have to continue with follow ups but I am in remission."

The entire family seemed to let out a breath they held since they found out. Molly kept picturing the family plot grateful not to have to bury another son. They knew remission wasn't a cure but would take it. Andromeda suggested when Harry's immune system was better he move in with them. It would allow him and Teddy to become accustomed to living together. Teddy would soon be where he belonged. Harry readily agreed but till his immune was up would stay here. He would have to find a Black home as he couldn't raise Teddy in the flat and Grimmauld was out.

As the family talked all around him he was again happy not to have taken them. They hadn't been there for the fear and crying. He would have told them if still sick but this was better. He was cried out and now he could handle all this. He noticed as they were about to have dinner that Draco was gone.

George saw his look "He slipped out a few moments ago. I think he thought it best to leave you to your family for now."


	19. the deli

Harry understood why Draco left but he wanted to see him. He could admit he was confused by his feelings. When he was sick he had to focus on getting better. He may not have been cured but he could move on. He couldn't deny he hoped for something more with Draco. He still worried since he was only in remission and he would be raising Teddy that Draco wouldn't be interested. Once again his concerns that Draco was there as a healer and new friend had come up. It seemed his problems believing someone could care about him went into relationships as well.

George loved his brother but thought him an absolute fool. It was obvious even to Ron that Draco was into Harry. Ron wasn't happy about it and was mumbling about ways to run him off. George thought they needed to talk so he made plans for Draco to meet them for lunch.

Harry was surprised when they went muggle "A deli? You know I am keeping solid food down again."

George smiled "They make things other then soup and I wasn't the one to choose."

His brother's words sunk into his head. He realized he had seen the name before on the cartons of food Draco brought him a few times. He loved Molly's cooking but this place had the best chicken soup he had ever tasted. His immune system may need time to recover but without chemo his appetite was starting to recover finally and he was able to keep down more then soup and dry toast.

He was still confused especially when they didn't go to the counter to order. Instead George took him over to the booth areas. He was surprised to find Draco and lunch for two waiting for him there. He sent a look at George.

George smiled "Lunch is on me. I thought you needed some alone time without the company of the family."

Draco smiled when Harry slid into the booth "I recall a promise to have lunch one day when you could keep it down."

Harry returned the smile "Maybe one of these days even a movie with popcorn and not nausea ice cream."

Draco more then agreed "Though I am not sure about picking you up for a date when you're living there."

Both actually blushed though Harry was much worse. Draco had dated a lot and had never been reduced to nervous blushing like this before. It was the first time they had ever spoken of dating. Draco had known Harry had to focus on his health and Harry thought no one would date someone who could die. They had both been thinking about kissing when Harry had his scan. Now it was out on the table and they had to talk.

Draco finally added "I didn't mean to pressure you. I know you have just got a clean bill of health. I am fine with friends too."

Harry cut him off "I would like it to be a date."

The old Harry would likely have backed off in fear and said friends. It wasn't that he wasn't still nervous and worried. He had only ever went out with Ginny and even if he was into girls she was more a sister. But between the war and now being sick as well he knew how short time could be. He had wanted a chance to work and raise Teddy but also to date. Quidditch would wait but he would be moving in with the Tonks soon and looking among his houses for a new home. And Draco was that.

Blaise had the same opinion of his roommate that George had of Harry. He had asked Draco why he was home and not celebrating with Harry. Draco had told him Harry saw him as a new friend and would rather be with his family.

Harry relaxed a bit "My family is putting off my birthday for an extra few days not to over whelm me. I really would like you to come."

Draco cocked an eyebrow "Already changed your mind? My idea for a date didn't include your family."

Harry shook his head "No I definitely want a private date. But my family is a part of me Teddy especially."

Draco saw his concern "I knew from the start you plan to raise Teddy."

He reminded Harry he had wondered why his Aunt was raising her grandson. He loved his little cousin and he had no problem dating Harry with him. Harry wanted too see where this led and Ron would have to learn to deal with it. He hoped Ron could as he and Ron repaired much of their friendship since Ron found out he was sick. Like Hermione told her husband Draco was a reality. Harry didn't want to go back to marking months by visits with them.

Draco motioned to the food "Maybe we should eat. No warming spells to help."

* * *

It was nearly a week late but the family came together for his birthday. Harry had not been ill last year but it had only been months since the final battle. This time Harry had far more to celebrate. He had only allowed a small meal last year as he was already worn down. He should have gone to a healer then but always hated to. He had been certain it was just mourning his dad and Fred. No one else thought it too odd either.

He hadn't any idea what was planned for the day. George promised he would tell Draco so he could be there. He was happy his little lunch set up had worked. He was of course thrilled the two were going on a date. Ron was not happy about it or Draco coming today but looks from his mother and wife shut him up.

Harry was a bit surprised when he found where they was "What is this place?"

Andromeda came over "You can say no but I know you hadn't chosen a home to move to."

Harry had only been to two so far but Potter manor was too big and the one in Cornwall too distant "This can't be a Black home."

The home actually reminded him a lot of the Tonks home. It was a small cottage that had a nice front porch and there was some woods behind. He knew they were very close to London where ever they were. The place was scenic and not only close to the family but Draco.

Andromeda handed him Teddy "No it is a Lupin home. The Lupin home."

Harry shook his head "No dad told me he had to sell it after his parents died."

Andromeda explained James bought the house when he found out. He had always planned to give it to Remus. Sirius took over the deed when the couple died. With one in prison and one dead Remus hadn't known. He had found out a few years ago. He was never one for charity but touched. Andromeda knew Remus would be happy his sons were here. It was tiny compared to Grimmauld but no memories. It had three bedrooms and a nice garden for Teddy. The house needed to be sorted out but Harry just moved in with them. The house would be ready if Harry wanted it when he and Teddy were ready to move.

Harry thought it was perfect "Thank you."

She led him around into the back garden where the others waited "I thought this would be a good place for your party."

Huge picnic blankets were out and he swore Molly cooked enough for an army. Luna and Neville had come as well as his quidditch friends. Harry was surprised but happy when he found out most of his gifts were to make the place home for him and Teddy. George and his old team gave a new muggle swing and play set.

Harry was touched by the gift from Draco "A homemade ice cream maker? I have a feeling Teddy and I could put this to good use."


	20. the date

Harry was clammy and sick to his stomach. For once it had nothing to do with cancer and chemo. Today was his first real date ever. He and Draco had watched movies a few times and lunch at the deli but no real date. And though he had gone out with Ginny in school it wasn't really dating. He had been nervous when Draco asked but he had been unwilling to back down from it. Harry wanted to go out with him he simply had a bad case of the butterflies.

Though he was living with the Tonks and not the Burrow he wasn't dressing at home. He knew Draco was feeling a bit odd. Harry opted to get ready at his old flat. George as well as Oliver volunteered to help him get ready for it.

Oliver smiled at Harry's nerves when simply choosing a shirt "Harry you will look good in either."

George agreed "He will not mind. I mean he wanted to date you when you were all clammy and throwing up."

For a moment Harry was pale but he broke into a smile "I guess I can't be worried he is after me for my looks."

Oliver snorted "No I mean more chances he is after your money."

Other then his fame one concern would always be his money. Between the money from his parents and Sirius he was one of the richest in Europe. Draco had his mother's money and the Prince estate. Though when combined with his dad's money Draco was still not as rich as him. But at least there wasn't a doubt he was out for money. George and Oliver thought Harry would be deciding between them for best men one day.

Angelina appeared but she remained quiet for a bit. Like her husband she cared a lot about Harry. Now he was better he could be a dad to Teddy but the little boy could use two dads. George had reminded her this was a first date only.

Oliver finished with Harry's hair "That is as presentable as we will make it."

Angelina finally made herself known "He looks good. Now come along. I promised Draco you wouldn't be lurking."

George waited a moment longer "You are better and deserve tonight more then any one. I don't want you to worry about anything but having fun."

Angelina pulled her husband away but whispered to Harry "The women have it under control. You will have no chaperones."

Laughing Harry knew his brothers would likely have tried. Other then Ron he knew they would have good intentions behind it. Ron meant well but he just couldn't get past their school days at all. He and Harry continued to spend time since Harry moved out and was helping with his house. He was just not prepared to consider Draco as a future brother in law some day. He was convinced after a few dates Harry would come to his senses.

Angelina led the men away from the shop. Harry didn't want to get ready at Grimmauld but felt odd having Draco pick him up at the Burrow or Tonks' house. His new place wasn't ready so the flat made the most sense. Angelina had promised to help with her husband.

She stopped George from going back "Your brother is a big boy. And I plan to keep my promise to help keep it a chaperone free date."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was as nervous as Harry was. Blaise had been laughing his head off as he had never seen Draco like this before. Draco made a name as a bit of a playboy. Once again Draco found himself at home. His dad was happy he was going out. He knew Draco wanted to settle down and have a real future. His mum would have been so proud of the man her son was becoming. And so would have his Uncle Severus.

He was relieved when he passed through the shop George wasn't there. He would have picked Harry up any where including the Burrow. He couldn't deny though he was happy for once not to deal with red heads. He didn't even have to go up as Harry met him in the back room.

Harry smiled a bit nervously when he saw him "Angie assures me we won't have any chaperones"

Draco laughed and found some tension gone "On your side. You never know when Blaise and Millie may appear."

Harry's own tension was easing "So what plans do we have?"

Draco had thought he would make Harry keep two promises. They had sworn they would have a proper meal and go to a movie when Harry could keep solid food down again. The deli hadn't counted for the meal as George set it up and it had still included soup. Harry more then approved of both ideas. They also thought going into a muggle area would bring a lot less attention to them.

Draco didn't have to impress Harry with his money. He took Harry to another favourite in this sector. It was a pizza place though more in common with a nice Italian bistro then some pizza place you went for a quick slice.

Harry smiled just from the smell of pepperoni and garlic "Molly is an amazing cook but she has never made something so muggle."

Draco smiled "Our house elves learned dad ensured after his first taste. We couldn't exactly go out for it."

Harry was reminded the Malfoys had things like a pool before the war ended "You know in school I never thought it would be your dad who started the first magic TV station."

Draco shrugged "We have always had business in that world. He simply saw the value of expanding the other way. He is considering movies."

Harry made a joke about Draco turning their first date into research for his dad. Draco reminded Harry he was a healer but they were both laughing. Draco would not be the first Malfoy to leave running the company to employees when the time came. He did have some interest in some areas but he was a born healer. He and Harry polished off a pizza as they talked of business. Draco thought Lucius may want to hire Harry one day as he actually seemed to have both a mind for it and interest.

There was a movie theatre down the way. They went to a horror movie but it ended up being more a comedy for them. They hadn't had dessert to make room for the promised popcorn and even chocolate covered peanuts.

Draco did take Harry back to his Aunt's house and not the flat "I had an amazing time and would love to do it again. Maybe bring Teddy along."

Harry definitely agreed on both "I would like that a lot."

Draco was a bit nervous but he wanted to kiss Harry for so long. He reminded himself it was his Aunt's house and not Ron's. He took a chance and kissed Harry. It was nothing like the hungry kissing he had in the past. But it was so much better. The soft kiss left them both blushing and looking forward to more.

Draco smiled "Good night then."


	21. the house

Harry had been touched when Draco kept to his promise. There hadn't only been a second date but took Teddy with them. Draco was his second cousin but it was for Harry. He had made sure that Harry always knew he would be willing to help raise the little boy. Harry was happy to go out with him alone too. It was two months in when they faced another hurdle. Harry and Teddy were to move. They had been spending some nights at the house so Teddy could become accustomed to being away from his grandparents. It and the months Harry lived with them seemed to work. Andromeda knew Teddy would be okay now. He would still spend a lot of time with the couple but this would be his real home. It was finally as it should have been.

Harry wanted to raise Teddy but he was still nervous. Andromeda had given over more and more of the role to Harry when he moved in. Teddy was now used to meals and baths from Harry and all else. He was just nervous but Kreacher proved to be good with Teddy and Andromeda not to mention Molly were a call away.

He was surprised but happy when Draco came near dinner. He kissed his boyfriend. "You are lucky. You missed Ron by ten minutes."

Draco laughed. He had been amazing about Ron even if Ron could still be a prat "Actually I had a bit of help."

Harry saw him looking at Kreacher and laughed "Just when I forgot you were a half Black."

Actually it had more to do with his love for Harry. Kreacher hadn't been upset by the move as he served Harry in a flat before. He was just happy to be brought and he now had two Blacks to care for. The family had been with him all day. They had sorted out most of it before but there had still been unpacking. Teddy was still down for a bit of a nap as it was a bit early for dinner. And the day had been exciting.

Draco had known Harry would be tired. Of course Molly brought tons of food but Draco thought Harry needed a proper house warming. When Harry smiled at the smell of pizza he knew he was right. Teddy seemed to approve to as he had soon woken up.

Teddy went to Draco "Icie."

Harry laughed at Draco's confusion but turned to his brother "We don't want to ruin the surprise do we? How about we find a movie?"

Draco had come prepared. Along with food he brought some movies. One for kids "I was hoping you wouldn't kick me out."

The house had a large cosy sitting room and family kitchen as well as three bedrooms and two baths. A sunroom though was added and now acted as a play room and television room. Remus once told him his mum spent much of her last days in it when too ill to go out. Medical bills and his own lack of work forced Remus to sell it. Harry for a moment felt a chill as Sarah Lupin had died from cancer. He reminded himself he was in remission.

The three of them watched the cartoon and had some pizza. Draco smiled at his surprise which was a bowl of home made ice cream from the maker he bought them. He smiled to see now strawberry or well plain. It had what he realized were bits of chocolate frogs in it. He was told it was Teddy's contribution.

Draco took the plates when Harry went to bathe and put Teddy to bed "I will see to these while you're gone."

Harry smiled "Never let it be said I turned down help with dishes."

It wasn't much as there was a dishwasher as the house was fully muggle equipped. The ice cream maker needed to be done by hand. He smiled when he put the remains in the freezer. Among all the cooking from Molly there was a container of ice cream with Draco's name on it. He realized the ice cream really had been for him and would have been sent to him if he had not come. He thought strawberry and chocolate frogs was soon to be his favourite.

Harry stood watching for a moment when he came back. Even after his nap Teddy had been quick to go down. He was asleep half way from the bathroom. Draco finally noticed him and they went back to watch their own movie.

Draco shook his head when Harry was worried about how late "It's not too bad."

Harry felt guilty "I'm sorry but the third bedroom is my office. I could make the chair into a bed."

Draco laughed and compromised "If you have an extra pillow and blanket I will crash right here. I think you owe me breakfast."

Smiling Harry agreed and went for bedding. Draco assured him he was fine with the couch and actually used a spell to make into a pull out couch. They had been going out for two months but Harry wasn't ready for sex. Nor did he think sharing a bed with Draco with Teddy in the next room was a good idea.

Harry been and kissed him before going off to bed "I will have to make you some of my pancake in the morning."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was in an amazing mood in the morning. He got dressed an had breakfast on the mind. He was thinking what else to do with the pancakes when he went into the nursery. All thoughts of pancakes went out of his mind when he found Teddy was not in his bed. He was filled with terror as Teddy couldn't get out of bed himself. He had only been on their own for one night and something already had gone wrong.

His panic went away when he came into the kitchen. He should have been angry for being scared but he had to smile at the image. Draco and Teddy were both covered in flour from what Harry could see was an attempt to make pancakes.

Draco heard him laughing and turned to Teddy "Maybe he should get no pancakes for laughing at us."

Teddy simply showed off this bizarre shaped thing "Hoo."

Draco smiled "We thought we'd let you sleep since you didn't get a nap. And Teddy decided you needed an owl."

Harry cast a cleaning spell and scooped Teddy up. He kissed them both for being so sweet. They had planned breakfast in bed for him but since he was awake they went onto the deck. Kreacher had already moved in on the mess. Draco and Teddy wouldn't accept help.

Harry was so touched by the sentiment he choked down the oddly scorched but still a bit raw inside pancake "You two spoil me."

Draco kissed him "You take good care of us so it was our turn."

Harry had cooked a few times for Draco. He usually left cooking to Kreacher or Andromeda and Molly but he liked to cook on the right occasion. Draco had to eat three before he found out how polite Harry was. Some of them were cooked proper.

Harry cut him off "I promise it's the thought that counts. I am not dating you for your domestic skills."


	22. the babies

Harry and Teddy had been on their own for a few months. Teddy had a few rough nights at first as he was missing his grandparents but they got over it. He spent time with them on Andromeda's days off and on evenings when Harry went out. Molly and oddly even Lucius had taken him too. Draco laughed at that but his dad said it would be practice. He had never been able to be hands on as a dad but grandpa would be different. He reminded his son Teddy hopefully would be his grandson one day. Teddy may have been Harry's honorary brother but he had become his dad.

It was in November when Harry made another trip to the hospital. This time was for much happier reasons. Angie wasn't due until Christmas time but Hermione was. Harry dropped Teddy off with his grandparents and came to the hospital. Hermione was nursing when he came.

Harry sunk into a chair to wait "I hope your brother has come to his senses."

George laughed "I don't know. I kind of like the name Canon. If it stated with G I may use it."

Angelina elbowed her husband in the ribs "Then these babies are lucky to have sensible mothers."

The second twin they had yet to choose a name for. The first would be Frederick George for his late Uncle. They had agreed to continue the letter tradition. If they had chosen a name for the second twin they had told no one. If Harry hadn't beat cancer they would have broken tradition. George was so grateful he wouldn't have to name one Harry. One twin named for a dead brother was more then enough for George.

Finally the family was allowed into the room. All the Weasleys had come as well as Hermione's parents. Ron was in bed with his wife and one couldn't help but see the pride in the faces of both of them. Harry could admit he hoped for that to be him and Draco some day.

Hermione gave the baby to her mom as it was their first "Meet your little grandson."

Michael looked on with a smile. The couple returned from Australia after the war. "He is beautiful sweet heart."

Ron looked at Harry "We would like you and Ginny to be his godparents."

Though it may have seemed an odd choice to some they both smiled. They had always been friends and remained even after a break up. She was happy for him with Draco. Unlike George who was considering Draco with Harry for baby Fred Ron never would have. He had been doing better though with seeing Draco at family functions. When ever he had a moment Hermione reminded him they didn't want t lose Harry.

Molly finally had the baby "And the name for our first grandson?"

Harry added "Please tell me you chose Hermione."

Hermione laughed "We compromised. This little man is our Joey Ronald Weasley."

Well actually Joseph Hermione quietly added. Joey Jenkins was a beater for the Cannons. It also happened to be a family name for Hermione including her mother's Uncle. The name met with approval especially over Canon. Ron had tried a few other players but the baby was also Hermione's. Little Joey was a true little Weasley with red hair and some freckles. He would likely take to a broom soon.

Harry found his boyfriend when he left the room. Draco was about to go on dinner break so Harry had perfect timing. He had heard about the new red head and had been on his way to see Harry. They went to the cafeteria for dinner.

Draco laughed over the name debate "I am happy. I mean when you go back to quidditch you may have had to disown your godson for cheering for another team."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas was to be interesting. Harry convinced Draco to spend Christmas dinner at the Burrow. In return he and Teddy were spending the night before at the manor. All Molly's kids would be with their spouses' families on the eve and then over to the Burrow after lunch for gifts and dinner. Lucius had invited his former sister in law so the Tonks would be at the manor too. They would spend the eve and then Christmas morning at the manor. The Malfoys always had the dinner on the eve and a bit of a lunch on the 25th so it worked out. Harry loved both having a family and a boyfriend's family.

Three days before Christmas the perfect gift and incentive for the Burrow came. Frederick George and Gabriel Fabian were welcomed into the world. The twins came home on Christmas eve. Draco was surprised but happy to share godparent honours for Freddy with Harry. Molly was of course in heaven with three new grandchildren.

Andromeda smiled on Christmas morning as Teddy tore into gifts "His first proper Christmas."

Harry smiled "I wish dad and Tonks were here."

She reached out and squeezed his hand. They had been healing and moving on but firsts for Teddy would always have memories. Just like when George wanted Fred so badly when the twins were born. But the couple watched over both their sons and would be so happy Harry was raising him.

Draco came over to break up the sad moment "You have another gift."

Harry was confused Most of his were at the Burrow "I opened all mine."

Draco handed him a box wrapped in silver. He had given Harry and Teddy a joint gift of a number of movies and a bread maker as Harry said he wanted to make home made pizza for him and Teddy. He still allowed Kreacher to cook most but he liked to cook a few times a week. He was even able to teach Draco and Teddy how to make pancakes so not to risk food poisoning next time. Draco reminded Harry that was a joint gift.

Harry opened the box and had to break into laughter "You bronzed this."

Draco took out a piece of bronze which looked like a disc shaped puddle "A trophy for the mantle piece I believe you called it."

There was actually a shadow box so it could be hung up. Teddy had his heart set on making Harry owl pancakes that Harry didn't have to choke down. Harry had commented the first they succeeded on should be on display. He never noticed Draco snatched it.

Harry shook his head when Lucius told his son jewellery would have been more romantic "No this is perfect."


	23. the dragon

Draco had left behind his playboy days in school. He had wanted to be a man his mum and Uncle would have been proud of. He was still a bit surprised at how fast. He knew part of it had to do with Harry's cancer. He was reminded once ain how precious time could be. Harry was in remission but he had been so close. Draco looked at Blaise and Millie who were married like Neville and Luna just before Christmas and wanted it. He was living at home for now and by Halloween his old room would be a nursery. Pansy and Adrian had welcomed a son already. Heck even the prat Ron a wife and son.

That summer Draco was ready to take a step with Harry. Harry had been in remission for almost a year when they celebrated their own anniversary. He looked at Teddy who had started to call Harry daddy and he wanted to help raise him. And he wanted more as well.

Lucius was a bit surprised when his son asked him to meet him after work "What is this all about?"

George appeared "I am asking the same thing. Mum said the Tonks are coming over later and I have a feeling you are the reason."

Draco was a bit nervous "I want to propose to Harry on the anniversary."

Neither man had to ask what anniversary he meant. He considered Harry's birthday or the anniversary of their first post cancer treatment lunch. He knew the day he found out he wasn't sick was the perfect time. Harry agreed to a small dinner to celebrate a year of good health.

George could see he was a bit worried it was too soon after less then a year since their first true date "I think it's perfect."

Lucius smiled "Your mum would have been so happy to see you like this. I assume we are here for ring shopping."

Draco nodded "I am asking your family tonight."

To some it may have seemed funny but George agreed. Draco didn't have the obvious person to face. Harry didn't have parents in the conventional sense. He did have family though in the case of the red heads and the Tonks. The Tonks were the ones who mattered most. Andromeda was Teddy's grandmother and a link for Harry to his dad and Sirius. She was also Draco's Aunt. It was the Weasleys he was a bit nervous about.

Lucius and George were happy to shop with him. Lucius knew how happy Harry made his son and was happy to be there. They both promised to help plan the proposal for Harry. But when Lucius was done for the day Draco still needed back up. Teddy with his grandparents were at the Burrow already.

George could see how nervous he was when he came in "They aren't going to hex you. You know even the prat can admit it."

Molly had a feeling what was happening "Draco did you have something to tell us?"

Draco took a deep breath "I want to ask Harry to marry me. I know you are his family and I want your blessing."

He worried George was wrong as there was silence around him. He had been worried about Ron but he had been sure some of the others would support him in his proposal. He knew his Aunt and Molly were all for them but he worried they thought it too soon. The two women in question though were sharing a look and he missed the reactions of all brothers as well even Ron.

Molly finally put him out of his misery "You know we would be so happy to see you two married."

Andromeda agreed "I know you aren't just good for Harry but Teddy too. And I am not bias because you are my nephew."

The couple loved him. As odd as it sounded though they were so much closer to Harry. Because his parents were spies the couple didn't even know him until after the war. They smiled at the thought of him helping raise Teddy. In many ways he had been already. The brothers were happy as well.

Ron was the last one to speak up "As long as you don't hurt my brother I will be happy for you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry knew he was being crazy. He hadn't had any symptoms of his cancer coming back. Having a healer for a boyfriend meant he had a good second opinion on it. In the fall Draco would be done school and planned on paediatrics. Harry was happy other then the births of his nephews he had only been back to have coffee with Draco. He was simply nervous as he always was. The day was the same as his last scan well except George and not Oliver. Oliver and the girls would be at the Burrow. He had no idea just what was waiting for him back there or here.

He was waiting as always and eyes closed he missed the looks. Draco considered proposing to him after but it was George who convinced him to do it now. George was simply happy he got to be with his brother for both unlike last time.

Harry was smiling when he noticed something "My dragon."

Draco handed it to Harry "I may be hurt you didn't bring him."

The childhood Harry had he never really had a toy. He was too old but the dragon meant so much to him. The little dragon had made every hospital trip with him. He noticed though something was different. He noticed a bow about it's neck and was shocked to find a ring on it.

Draco took the ring "I know we have been together only a year but I love you more then life. Time can be so precious and I want to spend it with you and Teddy. Marry me."

Harry was shocked "I can't we don't even know if I am still in remission. I won't make you a widower."

Draco stopped him "The vows include sickness and in health. I love you. If we have three months or three decades I want to marry you."

He reminded Harry how much not only cancer but the war taught them both. They both knew there was never perfect timing for any thing. If Remus and Tonks waited till after the war there would be no Teddy. It was sad they were not here for Teddy but they would have died either way. And Teddy had his big brother and others.

Harry kissed him "I will marry you. I want to be your husband. I just hope we have the chance."

Draco slid the ring on "If we have to plan a wedding in a week or in a hospital I will. Now I have this ring on you it isn't coming off. But you will be okay."

Both George who was so happy for the couple and Draco reminded him he had no symptoms. Draco apologized for proposing here but promised a more romantic wedding. He just knew some how this was the right time. He wanted to prove to Harry that the chance of cancer meant nothing.

The healer came into the room "I have your results for you."


	24. the relief

The Burrow was buzzing with activity and nerves. They were all on edge about news. They had little doubt Harry would accept the proposal. He was obviously madly in love and happier then ever. The only concern was he would be worried about cancer. Even if cancer free now in could change in an year. Harry they all knew wouldn't want to make a widower of Draco. They were certain though Draco could convince him to take a chance. Of course what they were most nervous about was the other news. They knew Harry wasn't showing any symptoms but they wouldn't relax till they knew.

Molly and Andromeda sent every one out back to set up. George was to bring him around front. They would get news before the party. They just hoped there would be two pieces of good news to celebrate. The women were busy cooking up a storm and the others nervous energy wasn't helping.

Lucius arrived "I am happy you invited me."

Arthur extended a hand "Today is as much your son's as Harry. I think it's well past time we move past some long forgotten family feud."

Lucius accepted the hand "It does seem we will be family soon."

The feud started generations ago and neither family knew what it was about. The family had long known Lucius was a spy. Even before the romance and Draco's aid when Harry was sick the family was grateful. Lucius had saved Charlie's life in the final battle. Lucius was happy to be asked to come. George had reminded him that the engagement party was for his son too. Blaise and Millie had even come as well as Neville and Luna. Lucius would of course see to a much fancier wedding for the boys. But he knew this was what they would both want today.

They heard George and Harry coming with Draco. Lucius went to join the others out back. For now only Oliver was with the Weasleys and Tonks. It was who Harry would be expecting to see right now. The party was of course a surprise.

Harry came in and this time he put them at ease right away as he scooped up Teddy who had toddled over to him "Still in remission."

Molly spoke first "Oh Harry we knew you would be."

Teddy was the first one to notice "Why daddy shinny?"

Harry shared a kiss with Draco "Uncle Draco and I are going to get married. He wants to be your Papa."

Teddy had been calling him daddy for months. Andromeda swore Remus and Tonks would have been happy. They had wanted Harry not only to raise him but be his daddy if they were not there. Teddy may have been too young to understand most but he understood Papa. He loved Draco a lot who had been helping raise him for the last while. He went into Draco's arms and Harry was soon swarmed in hugs.

Harry was shocked when led out back. He agreed to a small dinner but he found a party waiting. Draco admitted after George helped him ring shop he had asked their blessing. He knew about the party but he was touched to see his dad not to mention Blaise with Millie. News quickly spread about both.

Lucius came to them "I will help arrange a dream wedding for you boys and Teddy."

Harry smiled at his future father in law "That would mean a lot we want to marry just after Christmas."

Neither of them wanted to rush now they knew he was still in remission. They were even talking about kids. They knew Teddy would love to have some brothers and sisters. As much as they would never love Teddy any less both Harry and Draco wanted some of their own. They had spoken of it before they came. Kids would wait a year. Harry wanted to know he was in remission for two years before he considered another child. It was painful enough thinking of leaving Draco and Teddy alone. Draco more then understood and would wait till they were both ready to.

Andromeda came over to them "If you and Draco choose to adopt Teddy I want you to know I support it."

Harry was a bit surprised. They had spoken of it since Teddy started to call him daddy but Harry was worried to ask. "We have spoken and would like to when we marry."

They had spoken in the future tense. It had been a night just after Teddy started with the new name. Harry hadn't been even sure if he would ever have a chance to marry. That night they curled in front of the fire and spoke about a possible future with kids. A ceremony at Christmas time was the only thing they spoke of on the way. Draco hated to say it but if Harry died he wouldn't be scared of loosing Teddy. He hated to even think that of his Aunt but he didn't want any risk.

Draco took Harry into his arms before they went for the barbeque "It will be three decades. Or better yet six or seven."

* * *

Harry found himself back on the pitch in the Fall. He wasn't ready to play for real and the United wouldn't need a seeker for another two years. He could have tried out for another team but he wanted to play with Oliver and Katie. Neither had plans to retire for a decade or so and there was no rush. For now he was practicing with the team as an unofficial reserve. It felt so good to be back in the air. Draco and George were the biggest supporters. Molly and Andromeda were fully supportive when assured he wouldn't be in any games for now. Teddy had plenty of people to care for him. Harry hd also had his second novel published.

Harry and Draco wanted something far more special then the usual formal wedding. They wanted a family wedding but still wanted to feel more like they eloped. Lucius was happy to help and to pay for a dream wedding. Both boys deserved it and the honeymoon. He was wanting grandkids but Teddy would tide him over.

On Boxing day it was their bachelor parties. George came for Harry. "Little brother time to get you good and drunk."

Molly shot her son a look "He has to marry tomorrow. I don't need him stumbling down the aisle."

Draco kissed him before he went to meet Blaise. He whispered "There is a hang over potion for you in the bathroom of the bedroom you are using at the manor."

They were not marrying at the manor but getting ready there. Teddy then would stay with his grandparents for two weeks when his dads went on a honeymoon to Costa Rica. They wouldn't be trying for a baby till summer but it would be the first time they had sex. For Harry it was his first time ever. Draco wanted his fiancé to have a good time tonight. Between his novel and texts as well as quidditch and Teddy he was so busy. They both deserved time to relax which is why Lucius put as much thought into the honeymoon as he had helping plan the wedding.

A muggle club in London they had rented out a private room in. His was a co-ed party. All his brothers as well as Hermione and Angie came. Oliver with Katie and Alicia came with Neville and Luna. Arthur and Ted were coming for dinner and the earlier part.

Harry noticed how quiet Ron was "I hope you understand about tomorrow."

Ron looked up "I do I am not surprised you chose George. I really am happy for you."

Harry clapped him in a hug "I know and that means so much to me."

He and Ron would never be as close as they had once been. The issues senior year couldn't be erased. But they were close again and Harry was so grateful for that. He and Draco agreed to only one witness a piece. No one was surprised by Blaise and George. They both wanted Teddy involved and Oliver was chosen to hold him. They would have some traditions even in their unique wedding. They would both be walked down the aisle. Molly and Arthur more then understood Harry chose the Tonks to escort him. They were his link to Remus after all not to mention Sirius.

Bill raised his glass over dinner "A toast to my brother who tomorrow joins the ranks of us old married men."


	25. the wedding

Harry was an odd mix of emotions that morning as Oliver and his brothers helped him dress. He was a mix of nervous and never more sure of any thing in his. life His brothers all assured him that it was normal. If he hadn't felt like that then they would be worried. He was in love and knew he wanted to spend his life with Draco but it was still a big step. For now Draco would be moving into the house Harry and Teddy lived in. He had been living with his dad and he was as fond of the home as Harry and Teddy. Harry had even with a hang over went to Godric's Hollow with the Tonks that morning. He knew his dad and parents not to mention Sirius were with him. He had been given an order of the phoenix pendant with two stones set in. The pendant had been Sirius' but the stones came from wedding bands Tonks and Remus each wore. Andromeda had wanted to remind him his family was always with him. His parent's names and wedding date were on the back.

No one but Lucius and the boys knew where the wedding was to be had. The others were all given portkeys. Molly and Andromeda got to help plan from a distance though. All they knew was while they wanted their loved ones there they wanted it to feel more like they eloped. Even Harry and his companions took a portkey.

George was the first one to speak as they stared in wonder "This is beautiful. Where are we?"

Harry smiled "In Scotland on the shores of Loch Awe."

Andromeda appeared "If the rest of you follow the trail you will come to the others."

Oliver took Teddy from his grandmother. He and George waited with Harry and the couple. They were in a beautiful wooded grove of trees blanketed in snow. They could see three shapes through the trees. They knew it was Draco with his dad and Blaise when the music began and the shapes moved. Andromeda seemed to know the timing as she motioned Oliver and George to go. Harry's heart was pounding when it was his turn.

Led through the trees they came to a beautiful open air amphitheatre set in one of the secluded gardens of the muggle inn it was on the property of. There were no chairs. Spells were used so the guests sat on the tiers of stone walls that created the horse shoe. For now Draco had his back to the guests as he watched Harry.

The minister started when Harry and Draco stood together facing their guests "We are gathered here today to join these men as husbands. Who gives them into this union?'

Like both being walked down the aisle they broke tradition again. All of the guests answered in unison. "We all do."

Draco and Harry went for an ancient Celtic bonding ceremony. It wasn't common any more but they felt it fit them better. Instead of giving them rings George and Blaise pierced their hands. As the minister bound their hands their blood mixed. It would have been simple symbolism for muggles but their bond rings were formed from the very magic. They chose no personal vows for they already spoke those in private.

After they shared wine from one goblet the minister announced "You are now husbands. You may seal the union with a kiss."

Draco and Harry shared a long warm kiss before Teddy broke them up. Draco just laughed. "I think someone is reminding us the wedding is for three."

Harry was so happy to see them together. He knew Draco loved Teddy as a cousin but asking him to be Papa was different. Draco never had to be asked though. He happily stepped into the roll well before now. Their hands free the went to sign not only wedding contracts but adoption papers for Teddy.

The minister concluded with "Now for the first time as husbands Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter. And their son."

* * *

Muggles would have kept to the in doors in December. Lucius rented out the entire inn for them and though the dinner was indoors snow had been cleared out on the lawns and the dock creating a dance area. Wizards of course had the benefit of warming spells. The snow still surrounded them and the spells on the torches when is went dark made them look like the flames were of ice. Even in winter they had wanted to dance under the stars. Lucius had tried to suggest a live band but the boys vetoed it. They wanted simple and romantic so spells brought music from the inn.

A beautiful library with a massive fireplace had been chosen due to it's location right off the dance area and one wall of floor to ceiling windows looking onto the loch. The tables had been done in simple linens with candles simply set in boughs on the table as center pieces. The mantle was the same but had some lilies and daffodils in them for their mums. A simple three course meal with a main course of Angus beef and wild potatoes was served. Lucius of course provided the best wine.

Lucius looked around "Your mum would not have approved. It would have been a minimum five courses and a string quartet. Proper china and a decorator."

Draco smiled "If mum had been here to plan it we could let her have it. But this suits us better."

Lucius hugged both boys "I know it does. And I am happy I could help."

Harry was no the only one who went to a graveyard that morning. Draco had been to see his mum and Uncle. Both grooms were missing a chunk of their family. And though they had plenty of people here for them today they wanted to include them. Draco had his own new piece as it seemed his dad and Aunt thought alike. His was a simple disc pendant with a snake and daffodil on it for his mum and Uncle.

Molly had provided the cake. Again the boys stopped Lucius from going over board. He was going to take the cakes and have them formed and decorated into a proper wedding cake. They wanted them just the way they were. George laughed when the first course soup as imported from the now famous London deli.

Draco led them all out "We have arranged for sleigh rides around the loch for sunset before we dance."

Harry was helped into one with Teddy and his husband "I am happy Minerva would lend us these."

The Black Lake turned out to be connected by water ways. It had been no trouble to send the thestrals and sleighs for them to use. The guests were staying at the inn over night so even the small kids came in the sleigh. House elves from the Malfoys were baby-sitters in the rooms. Back from the ride Harry and Draco shared their first dance out on the dock before joining the others. The night ended with a fireworks show from George custom made for tonight.

Andromeda brought a sleepy Teddy for them to say goodbye to and a portkey "Have fun and don't worry about any thing. You deserve it."


	26. the honeymoon

The wedding was every thing they had wanted and no more. They had a ton of help in plans but it was still a lot of work. The work was well worth it but they were looking forward to two weeks away. The only down side for either of them was leaving their son for two weeks. Harry had been away from Teddy a lot when he was sick but not by real choice and he was making up for it now. Draco was already feeling like Papa to Teddy and it would be hard to be away for him in a way too. They both knew Teddy was happy with his grandparents and not only Molly but even Lucius was taking a turn. Lucius really wanted to be a grandpa.

A wizarding resort in the heart of the Costa Rica was waiting for them. Two weeks alone for them to be newlyweds was in sight for them. Having Teddy they were not normal but even Draco wouldn't have it any other way. But this time was for them to be away alone was important.

Draco took his husband into his arms when they arrived "You don't need to be so nervous my love."

Harry blushed "I was just thinking about our son."

Draco laughed "I promise I don't bite." but in a whisper. "Well not too hard."

Blush rose in Harry's cheeks but a response was cut off by the manager as they got to the front desk. "Ah our honeymooners I presume."

Being in a wizarding resort meant it was not odd for the staff to have two grooms. They were not planning to stay at the resort though the entire time but they were booked into the honeymoon suite. Their wedding may not have been the most conventional but this was more traditional for them. Harry had never travelled so Paris would have been special for him. Lucius may have held back on the wedding but not on this.

The hotel took the meaning of a hotel in the trees to a whole new meaning. There were some muggle resorts now but their pools and such would be on the ground. Here thanks to spells even the pools were in the canopy. It gave new meaning to a pool with a view when it was literally in the canopy.

The employee motioned to the private balcony "Your meals for the next two days were pre-ordered. They will be brought out there."

Draco laughed when alone "dad is kind of hoping we will rethink waiting for a baby."

Harry was pale "If you..."

Draco kissed him "That is my dad. I was totally honest when I promised to wait. I want us to both be ready."

Harry knew his husband was totally honest. Draco wanted a second child but he could wait for one. As he poured Harry some champagne they found out on the deck he reminded Harry even his dad was patient. He had really taken to being a grandpa to Teddy for now. The two of them may not be trying for a baby yet but they would enjoy the practice for sure. Harry had not only never been with Draco he had never been with a man before. Draco had been but never with someone he loved.

Draco led his husband into the bedroom. Not only the actual hut but the furniture and even tub were made from the living tree. He lowered his husband down on the bed and made sure he made it worth Harry's wait. He was panting for release when Draco took him and while there was discomfort he came to a release with his husband.

Draco sunk down with him and kissed him "I promise it gets better."

Harry pushed his husband back "Oh I think it is my turn unless I have you worn out."

Draco groaned as his husband's hand began stroking his cock "Oh I can keep up with you any day my lion."

Harry was new and a bit uncertain but his husband was a good teacher. Draco had never bottomed before but while Harry would be carrier he didn't mind at all. Harry ended up being a bit of a tease and Draco cummed even before Harry took him. They both enjoyed showing the other through numerous rounds that afternoon that a bit of biting is not a bad thing at all especially on very sensitive nipples.

Much later as they found their stomachs rumbling they reluctantly climbed out of bed. They were reminded of the time difference and thought their son would likely be up for breakfast soon. They found fresh fruit and warm croissants where the wine had been. It seemed a bit odd as it was still night there but were famished.

Draco fed his husband one of the pieces of mango "To two weeks of relaxation and fun I think we have both earned."

* * *

It took three days but eventually they left their hut. The pre-ordered meals had stopped coming. They could have called room service but knew it was a sign. They hadn't come all the way here not to see any of the country. Lucius included a wizarding version of a digital camera for them. The camera was on the table instead of food on the third morning. Lucius had mentioned Teddy and wanting to see pictures and would want a gift. They knew both were true and promised their son. They had got some pictures of monkeys for him from their balcony but they left the rooms.

The first day they decided to take it easy. They went to a volcanic national park and went to a hot springs spa. But they got more adventurous and went white water rafting and zip lining. They still spent 75% of the time alone but they were honeymooners after all. On their last full day they went on a boat ride to some of the islands.

Harry was amazed when they went through the mangroves "Teddy will be sad he didn't come when he sees these."

Draco smiled "Maybe this summer we can take our son on a trip some where. The three of us could I am sure enjoy a vacation."

Harry reached over to kiss him "Maybe after."

The anniversary would be even more special. Well if he was still in remission that is. It wouldn't only mark two years of being healthy but also the anniversary of when Draco proposed. It would be a few years before he stopped the annual testing but he could now think of it as the day Draco proposed. And hopeful would be the sign this time it was safe for them to start trying for a second child.

The trip was amazing and they saw amazing wildlife from the boat. They had plans for dinner but they took a trip to one of the local markets. They had got a few things already but they couldn't help but spoil their son. They had both been missing him so much.

Harry looked at a little stuffed pink bird "I hope we have the chance for a little girl one day."

Draco took him into his arms "We will have a whole house of kids if we want. I can see at least one little girl."

Harry shook away any bad thoughts and smiled "I can see your dad with a little granddaughter. She would have him eating out of her hand."

Draco tended to agree though he would never tell his dad that. They wanted a little brother for Teddy but a little girl down the road would be such a blessing of course. After all Harry went through all he hoped was he got the chance and the baby was healthy. But this trip was about having fun and living their life. They went back to a beautiful beach where they took surfing lessons before for a candle light picnic. The vacation was incredible and much needed but they were not too sad to go home.

Harry was amazed as they watched the sunset and ate the picnic "A perfect end to an amazing trip."


	27. the nausea

Harry and Draco had an incredible honeymoon but had both been happy to get back. Teddy was happy to have them back and not just for the photos and gifts. Harry smiled at how much had changed since they moved. Teddy had loved Harry but took time to adjust to being away from his grandparents. Now while he loved the couple and had a good time with Molly and Lucius too he missed daddy and Papa. The gifts and photos helped but he was a bit of a monkey. They could admit looking at Teddy and their friends with kids they wanted a brother or sister for their son. Though tempted they stood by their initial decision to wait till the two year mark. They were reminded it was only a few months. And between their three godchildren and their own son they had practice. Along with Freddy they shared honours to Blaise's son Alex and Neville's son Frankie born shortly before their wedding. Molly thought they needed more pink.

Harry went into London in March for lunch. He wasn't sure why but he had his suspicions. Molly had taken the twins as Angie and George were both invited to come. Other then the obvious the old team was back together. They all remained extremely close but it was still unusual mid week.

Harry was confused when Alicia asked George about moving into Harry's old flat "Am I missing something?"

Katie showed off her hand "This."

George clapped Oliver on the back "You finally popped the question? I was sure you were a bachelor for life."

Oliver was a lot like Charlie. Until he began dating Katie no one ever thought he would settle down. Unlike Charlie who people joked preferred dragons to humans Oliver dated a lot. But that was the problem as he had a reputation for being a bit of a playboy. But Katie had turned him into a one woman man. They had been committed since about six months after the war but neither of them seemed to have any real push to wed.

Oliver had assured Alicia she didn't have to move out. His parents were helping on a down payment on a house when they married. And the planned a fall wedding. Alicia couldn't afford the place on her own. She had moved in for company and help them with rent. But she was ready to be on her own.

George surprised the three "You will need to ask Harry about the flat."

Alicia was confused "Harry isn't living there any more."

George shook his head "Harry owns the building. I officially own the other."

Only his wife and Lee had known till now. Harry had not only convinced George to re-open but to look into expansion. Harry knew George would never get a second loan so he bought the building from George and he used the money for the second shop. Just like Harry worked with George and not for him he also didn't rent from him. The flat had bee his since six month or so after the war. Harry wasn't upset George spilled the little secret finally.

Harry assured Alicia she was welcome to the flat. He was a bit surprised as he thought it would be a reminder. It was but in a good way. She would always love Fred but was moving on. She no longer wore his ring around her neck and George was happy she was starting to date. Fred would have wanted her to move on.

Alicia looked at her roommates "I will be close though. I can't wait to see when you convince this one to have a kid."

Oliver sputtered to the amusement of all "Kid?"

Katie saved him by looking at Harry "I am sure our seeker over there will beat us to it though. You know he does look a bit green."

That brought some laughs as they knew he was waiting. Harry could admit he had been a bit nauseous that morning but he wouldn't worry. He and Draco had been very careful about spells though he knew they could fail. And besides Ted had been ill a few days last week and Harry likely picked it up from him.

George noticed Harry had got a bit quiet and clapped him on the back "You know you and Draco will be trying for a baby soon enough."

* * *

Harry was so sure it was the stomach flu. His son had been the first but not the last one in the family to have it. A number of the Weasleys did as well as Ted and Draco. Harry though didn't have all the symptoms and though it did go away for a time it came back again. He didn't want to worry his husband or his family. He had become much better about accepting care from other people but he honestly was not worried enough.

Unfortunately he and Draco had taken Teddy away to a home on the coast for a weekend. It was only April but the weather was nice and Draco had weekends off. Lucius and the Tonks were going to come Saturday for dinner and then spend the night.

For the first time that morning Draco noticed "Harry you are sick again?"

Harry shook his head "It is just that bug we all had."

Draco summoned some tea for him "Harry that was weeks ago and we have all got better."

The worst one had been Bill why had among other things a case of the runs. He had been sick for nearly a week and Fleur took Victoire to the Burrow so she wouldn't get sick. It seemed though the little girl never got sick she was a carrier. Almost every one in the Burrow came down with it including Teddy who had been over. It had been nothing to worry about and every one was fine in a few days.

Draco knew his husband all too well. He knew Harry was aware this wasn't the same. If he had thought it was he would have told Draco. He knew his husband would have a potion to help him feel better. He knew one possibility of course.

Harry shook his head "Unless you want to confess you have not used protection spells."

Draco knew he wasn't serious as Harry trusted him "Protection can fail and with our magic it is possible. I know we said we would wait but if we are we are."

Harry kissed him "I wouldn't be disappointed if we are. I would welcome the baby. But I'm scared."

All couples had their own reasons why and when they were ready to have kids. Some times it was work and money. Sometimes it was a commitment issue. Harry and Draco were both filthy rich and they already had a son. They both thought about not waiting so long to start for a baby as originally planned.

Harry was shaking badly though "What if it isn't a baby Draco? What if I'm sick again?"

Draco took Harry into his arms "Harry you can't think like that."

Harry wanted to believe his husband "You are the healer. You know better then any one it could be my cancer."

Draco knew but he prayed it wasn't. He had sworn to Harry he would have married him even if not in remission back when he proposed. He meant it with all of his heart and soul. He was terrified he could lose Harry. He knew if Harry was sick again it would mean more chemo and possible other treatments as well.

Draco held him "On Monday I will take you to see your healer. I will be with you I promise."


	28. the cause

Harry was terrified. He tried his best to focus on the weekend. He wanted his son to have a good time. He was too young to really understand but he could pick up on the tension. Draco reminded his husband even if it was the cancer it didn't mean he would die. He could get through more chemo and if they had to look into muggle they would. Harry would never be alone through it. If he was sick Draco would be there for every appointment and treatment. He and Teddy needed Harry and they would give him the courage and support he needed. But he prayed Harry was pregnant and none of this was a concern.

Andromeda as both honorary grandmother and healer knew something was up. She and Ted both loved Harry so much. They were not simply worried about him because of Teddy. They sat down with the boys before lunch on Sunday. Teddy had just gone down for a nap so they wouldn't worry him.

Andromeda took his hand "What is going on Harry?"

Harry shared a look with his husband "I have been nauseous and worn out lately."

Draco added as he could see his Aunt and Uncle panic "I am taking him to a healer tomorrow when we get back."

Ted tried to be reassuring "It could perhaps be morning sickness."

The couple knew they planned to wait. But spending most of her career as a midwife she knew things could happen. Teddy was proof of that. As happy as Tonks and Remus had been it hadn't been a conscious choice to have a baby in the war. Remus had looked at Harry and how he had been orphaned. The couple had known unlike Harry Teddy would have plenty of family. Harry could still get ill but he couldn't put his life on hold.

The couple knew the main concern for Harry was of course his son. He had kept his distance when he found out he was sick so Teddy would not be attached to him. But now he was daddy and Teddy would have memories. He would remember this time if he lost another.

Andromeda kissed him "You know if you are sick we will be with you from the start. And for both Teddy and my nephew."

Harry hated to even think about it "What happens with Teddy if I...?"

Ted cut in "Even if ill you aren't to think like that. You beat it once."

Andromeda knew he needed the assurance "We were the ones to suggest the adoption. If for any reason we lose you Teddy will remain where he is."

Draco agreed with his Uncle "We don't even know if you are sick. And even if you are you can't think like this."

Harry had been alone when first diagnosed and for months after. Andromeda had never been so grateful for her nephew. Oliver and Fleur may have caught on too but Draco had been a life line for Harry. They hadn't even been friends when all of this started. And now they were husbands and hoping for a chance to have a second child. Andromeda prayed they were right. She had already buried her only child and son in law.

Draco remembered when Andromeda suggested he could adopt Teddy with Harry. He had hated to think his Aunt would take Teddy away from him but the concern was there. He never wanted to find out though. Their little boy deserved to have both of his daddies.

Harry was broken from his thoughts when he could hear his son "I think someone is ready for lunch."

Andromeda came to her nephew when Harry went up "I hope you know your Uncle and I are here for you too."

Draco turned to hug them "I know. And it means as much to me as to Harry."

Harry came down with Teddy and all attention went to the little boy. The couple knew Harry wanted to focus on the weekend and not on if he was sick or pregnant. Teddy was totally oblivious to it all as they took him out for a picnic as it was quite beautiful out. Harry just smiled as he watched husband and son on the beach later.

Andromeda squeezed his arm "You will have plenty more of this I promise."

* * *

Harry was accompanied to the hospital by his husband and Andromeda. Ted knew Harry wasn't ready to tell any one else even George. There would have been too many questions if he needed a sitter and he didn't want to leave his son with Kreacher only. Ted knew two was enough and he baby sat but sent Harry with his love. He hoped the three of them would come back from the hospital with good news.

Draco knew his husband was worried when he brought the dragon with them. He had been in retirement since Draco used him to propose. Just like when Harry was first diagnosed he didn't get the results in the exam room. He was made to come into the office.

Harry was barely in the chair "How bad is it? Please."

The healer had an odd look "I am not sure how to answer that. How do you feel about midnight feedings and dirty diapers?"

Draco could see his husband was in shock and he wasn't much better "We're pregnant?"

The healer was happy to confirm Harry was about five weeks. The baby was due in mid December so not long before their one year anniversary. He was happy to be able to deliver such happy news. Being a healer who specialized in terminal illnesses he rarely got to deliver good news. He hadn't only been Harry's healer but knew Draco as well from his training. Telling someone they were in remission was the only good news he usually gave out.

Andromeda pulled both boys into a hug. She knew they had planned to wait but she knew they were both so happy with the news. They were already picturing telling their son and Lucius who would be over the moon. Not to mention the rest of the family.

Draco noticed a look though "There is something else?"

The healer nodded "Harry's white blood cell count was unusual."

Harry's good mood suddenly was coming crashing down "My cancer is back?"

The healer assured Harry no or at least not yet. The cell count wasn't dangerous simply unusual at the moment. It could just be due to the pregnancy but it was something they would have to monitor. If his cancer came back Harry would be unable to have treatment until the baby was born. Chemo or any thing else could affect the baby. It was one reasons they thought to wait. Harry would never consider an abortion after how his mum died for him.

Draco shared a look with his Aunt and knew where his husband was. He knew Harry would never consider an abortion and he could never ask it. But Draco felt more confidence then that weekend. Harry was just pregnant and it was affecting his system.

The healer agreed "I will have your healer for the baby monitor it but I don't want you to worry. You should be happy."

Harry left the office with his hands on his stomach "I am. I know the timing is off but I want this little one."

Draco held him close "You will see him or her grow up. Now we have to think of some way to tell our families."

Coming with the boys Andromeda pushed away the blood cell count as best as she could. She smiled when Draco mentioned a daughter with Lucius wrapped around her pinkie. She liked the thought but tended to think her daddies would be as bad. Ted was waiting anxiously when they got back to the house.

In answer to the unasked question Harry knelt in front of his son "What would you think about having a little sister or brother as an early Christmas gift?"

Teddy beamed and his hair went pink "Little brother daddy. Or little sister. Or both daddy."

Draco kissed them both "I am with out son either way I will be happy."

Holding his son Harry allowed all the concerns about the other result slip away for now. He had wanted a chance to marry and have a family and career. He and Draco had their son and this baby on the way. He would be able hopefully to go back to quidditch. He hadn't planned this season any ways as the United's seeker was to play one more. He wouldn't worry abut the other results he swore. He would just be happy for once.

Ted was happy as his wife "We will have to come up with a way to tell the others soon. I don't think Teddy can contain it too long."


	29. the announcement

Andromeda had been right on about her grandson. He was so excited about being a big brother he wanted to tell the world. Harry groaned as his son wanted it to be twins. He would welcome any kids that came but he was imagining running after a toddler and twins. His son just wanted a brother and a sister. Harry and Draco would love one of each. They told him even if they didn't have both this time they planned to have another. They were not sure what they were hoping for. They would have loved a little brother for Teddy. But having a son already they could admit a daughter would be nice too. Andromeda laughed and told them it was best that way. It meant they would be truly happy either way. Andromeda and Ted had been like them with Tonks. They were never disappointed their only child was a girl.

They eventually had a reason to tell every one. They hadn't wanted to raise suspicion. The anniversary of the end of the war approached. None of the family planned to attend an official memorial. The Weasleys were having a lunch and since Lucius and the Tonks were invited it raised no suspicion. Oliver and Katie as well as Neville and Luna he was able t get an invitation for it as well.

Molly smiled when they came in "You boys can head out back. The others are all out there."

Harry smiled "The house would need a major extension to house us all now."

Molly smiled and took the tub of home made ice cream Harry brought "Perhaps soon it will be even fuller."

Harry knew what she wanted "Oh is one of your daughter in laws pregnant again. Which one?"

Molly shooed them out the door "You know I have plenty of wool waiting."

Harry shared a look with his husband when they went out back. Teddy was already there with his grandparents. They had been with them for Godric's Hollow but Harry went with Draco to see his mum and Uncle. Harry had been with the Weasleys the day before to see Fred as well as Molly's brothers. They had wanted today to be a happier time. Life had moved on and those they lost would have been happy for them.

The lunch was a muggle stile of barbeque for every one. It may have seemed an odd way to spend the anniversary but it was the way they all wanted it. The end of the war had meant a chance for every one to move on. The kids were a sign of that life moving on.

Draco looked around "I would think the woman had plenty of knitting."

Harry laughed "Molly won't be satisfied until we all give her a few."

Draco laughed "I thought dad was bad but I guess he only has us."

Harry motioned "Well speaking of your dad here he comes."

Lucius came over to them "I never thought how much time I would spend here when you two married. But I am happy to be invited."

The Malfoys had gone from a former feud to much welcome guests at the Burrow. Molly saw Harry as a son. He had Teddy besides Ginny and Charlie had no kids but they were also single. Percy and Penny were also expecting their first in the fall. And Fleur and Bill were talking about it. Molly would love their kids as much as the grandchildren from her blood kids. Harry and Draco both loved their kids would have such a big family.

The mood was happy one that afternoon. Harry spent a lot of time with his two godsons and Draco whispered it was too early for that state. After dinner Molly was seeing to treats and she brought out Harry's ice cream. They were shocked when some fireworks went off.

George shook his head when every one looked at him "It wasn't me."

Molly was even more confused when she looked at the ice cream "Pink and blue?"

Angelina pointed at a firework that looked like a rattle "These are the ones you made for my baby shower."

All eyes turned to Harry who smiled "Molly you will have your wish. You will be busy with all the Christmas knitting though."

Lucius was the one who spoke "I am going to have a second grandchild?"

They happily admitted the baby was due a few weeks before Christmas. Lucius considered Teddy his grandson already and always would so the comment about second he meant. The boys were soon swarmed in hugs. Harry and Draco chose not to tell any one about the odd cell count. They were going to focus on the positive.

George pulled him into a hug "See I knew the day would come for you."

* * *

Harry found compared to chemo the symptoms of pregnancy weren't so bad. He was a bit run down but the morning sickness was minor. He wondered how Molly managed so many kids. He was tired with just running after his one son. Lucius knew how much they loved the house but the only remaining room was Harry's office. He suggested they move into the manor but temporarily. Instead of just a nursery he was adding a second floor with four bedrooms for them. Harry's office would be the stairs and it moved into Teddy's room with the master as a guest room. None of the main part like the kitchen or sunroom they loved so much would change.

Assured they would be home by Harry's birthday they agreed. They knew they could have moved into another home but they loved this one. Teddy adored the home as well and with the promised extension it would give the room needed without taking from the original charm.

Harry was happy for the first time on the anniversary "I am happy we waited for today."

Draco kissed him "I know the family was anxious but I am too."

Harry looked at their son "I don't think the little man would have waited if your dad hadn't bribed him."

Lucius came in "I will have you know I have never had to resort to bribes. And the kneezle if an early good big brother gift."

Draco smirked "Not one to bribe are you? I think you have a short memory."

Lucius could admit he had spoiled his son when he was a kid. But most of that had been out of guilt. He hadn't been able to e there for his son as much as he would have liked to have been. He knew Severus had filled any voids and his son understood when old enough but it hurt. It was one of the reasons he was such an attentive grandfather to Teddy and soon the baby. He saw it as a second chance of sorts.

Lucius had taken Teddy shopping and bought him a kneezle. It had been a compromise as his dads didn't think him old enough for a dog. He got them to agree when he reminded them Kreacher would help. Teddy was totally in love with the cat though it kept getting lost in the manor.

Teddy may have been distracted but he knew what today was "I get to see the babies today."

Harry kissed his son "Teddy you know it isn't likely daddy will have twins. We plan to have another though."

Teddy shook his head "I wish on birthday candles and on shooting star daddy. I get my sister and brother."

Draco pointed at the black female Kneezle "Possibly Liquorice is part of the wish."

Teddy shook his head "Papa you silly. Liquorice is a cat not a baby."

Coming with them Andromeda assured them Teddy wouldn't be too heart broken if it wasn't twins. He would likely forget in no time. In male pregnancies twins were even more uncommon then female. Harry looked at Freddie and Gabriel and could only imagine. Angie and George wanted one more but they were waiting till the twins were two to even try. Molly thought the boys were giving their papa a taste of his own medicine.

The Tonks and Lucius were the only ones coming with them. Harry had no idea but a baby shower waited for him at their house. Lucius pushed so the extension was done early. Harry was past his first trimester and four months actually.

Draco saw the dragon sticking out of his husband's robes a bit "It is an ultrasound. They have been testing you all along. All we will learn today is pink or blue."

Harry smiled "Pink? Here I thought he or she would be in all silver and green."

Andromeda looked to Lucius and back "I wouldn't give him any ideas. You know as soon as Tonks learned the word no she never wore pink but her hair."

That really was no shocker to any of them. Harry could only hope if it was a little girl she was a lot like Tonks. He hoped she would have his mum's heart but Sirius always said that Tonks could give the marauders a run for their money. He could only imagine was mischief a son would get in to.

Draco kissed him as they waited "Tonight we will have nothing to worry about but picking a name for our new son or daughter."


	30. the sex

Harry was used to being in the hospital on this day. He was for once not in the terminal ward though. Today they had hoped to be told he was out of remission for two years. They had planned to wait until now to try for a baby. But the fates had different plans for them. It was why they chose to wait on the ultrasound until now. Last year Draco made good memories by proposing to him. This year they would see the baby and find out the sex. And of course the baby shower surprise for Harry back home. The house being done would be gift enough. Harry loved his father in law but was ready to move. His husband and son agreed. Teddy loved to visit grandpa but he missed home. Grandpa had made over Teddy's new room so he didn't feel jealous of the baby's new room and the gifts.

Harry lay on the table as the exam began. His husband held his hand and Teddy was on the table with him. Lucius and the Tonks were right next to them. After all Harry had been through they were so happy to be here to share this with him.

The healer smiled as the image came up "And you wanted to know the sex?"

Teddy piped up "Brother and sister. Brother and sister."

Harry laughed "My son is quite sure it will be twins. He wants one of both."

The healer cut Draco ff on a comment how they told him it was rare "Well it seems the proud big brother is at least half right."

Draco looked stunned at the image. He and Harry could make out the two heads and the two little heart beats. Lucius and the Tonks were not doing much better at all. Teddy was the only one who wasn't in a state of shock. He had been so sure his wishes would come true. Draco was prepared to have to convince his son a kneezle in fact could be part of it. He had a feeling it was a boy.

Harry had tears in his eyes as he looked at the image. He was told by the healer for wizard's with more magic it wasn't so rare. They all got over their shock enough to confirm again about the sexes. They had to know if Teddy was right.

The healer looked at their son "I have seen paternal instinct but not fraternal until now. It seems all your wishing worked."

Harry saw his son was a bit confused "He mans you will have a brother and sister in time for Christmas."

Teddy's face lit up and he looked to Draco "See Papa a kneezle doesn't count."

Draco kissed his son on the head "Maybe you can wish for some more stuff for a baby."

Lucius laughed "I promise the nursery will have plenty of room and doubles."

The expansion was a good thing. All four new bedrooms were much larger then the old ones. For now the twins would share a bedroom. Lucius had already told the boys he was going to see to the nursery as a gift. Harry argued the man had already done the house. He didn't win that fight. He thought perhaps it would save him from a baby shower. But of course he was wrong about that. Those who loved him thought he should have it all.

Tons of copies were made of the scan. There was no doubt many people would want one. Harry was thinking they would have to go to the Burrow soon. He didn't think the family would wait for the news until his birthday.

Harry spotted someone in the door and looked to his son "You know daddy has to change. How about grandma takes you down to the gift shop?"

Teddy was too excited to question why daddy would not use a spell "I want to buy gifts for babies too."

Lucius shushed him "No ruining the surprise little man."

Teddy was so happy with the news. As he went with all three grandparents he didn't even notice the man in the door. The adults had though and tried not to worry about it. They knew the boys would tell them later. For now they took Teddy to find a gift for the twins in the shop.

Ted squeezed Andromeda's arm "Like Draco said they will have nothing to worry about but choosing names."

* * *

The new house or well remodelled was done. All that Harry and his family loved remained the same. The front porch as well as the cozy sitting room and big family kitchen. The sunroom was still a play and TV room but with some new toys. The only changes were the bedrooms and new floor. The old master was now an in law suite Hermione said muggles would call it. And Teddy's room was a big sunny office for Harry. Up stairs were four spacious bedrooms. They knew the couple wanted at least one more. For now the nursery next to the master and Teddy's room across the hall were warded. They were surprise gifts from Lucius.

Molly and the others had been working all day. Knowing Harry they agreed with Draco to combine this to a birthday party for Harry. It had already meant to be a co-ed baby shower any ways. Millie had even come that morning to help. She and Draco were long friends not to mention her husband.

Molly smiled when Lucius' alert came "He should be here any minute."

Luna smiled "They will give him a tour but for the nursery and then come out."

Hermione tied off a balloon "Well I for one can't wait to find out the sex."

George smiled "I know Teddy has his heart set on twins."

Harry was amazed when he was led off the bus as the others spoke. He had hoped the house would be done soon. Draco and Lucius took him for a tour. He was happy the main parts were the same. He not only loved it but it had been Remus' family home. The nursery he wasn't allowed near. Lucius reminded him it would need a slight make over any ways now they knew it to be twins.

Teddy's room they saw. The twins were the best gift but this came second. He was out of a crib now and Lucius got him a big boy's bed. The room was done in pirate murals on three walls but the pirates were all cheerful not scary. His bed looked like part of a ship and a new toy box was a treasure chest.

Harry was surprised when his son wanted to leave right away "I thought you would want to explore the new room more."

Teddy hugged Lucius and turned back to him "I like the room but need to see back."

Draco saw the look from his husband "You didn't really think dad left it out?"

Harry shook his head "It was supposed to be a small renovation. I don't think your dad knows the word."

They took him out back. The gardens were the same but of course there was one amazing surprise. Harry spotted all the blue and pink balloons and realized what was going on. He wasn't sure to be angry or touched when he saw the party. He simply broke down in tears in response. He could blame most of it on pregnancy hormones of course. But not all of it he would admit to no one of course.

He was soon swarmed in hugs. The Weasleys were all there and most of the people from their wedding. Harry wasn't surprised when they were within moments asking what color the balloons should all be. Harry shared a smile with his husband.

Draco shook his head "I see nothing wrong with them."

Molly cut in "You boys promised to tell us the sex of the baby."

George caught on "Unless they just did. Twins?"

Harry showed his copy "Teddy got his wish. Just before Christmas we will be welcoming a son and daughter."

George pulled him into his arms "Too bad not a pair of boys."

Laughing Harry told him even if they hadn't known Teddy wanted it that way they did. They wanted a little brother for their son and a little girl. Freddie and Gabe were already proving to be the third generation of trouble twins in the family. Harry could hope a little girl may be a bit easier. He was reminded of his wish she would be like Tonks. And Andromeda was the first to point out her daughter had been no easier then a son would have been.

Though Harry had hoped for no shower he was told this was his birthday party too. He could spend the actual day with his husband and son or how ever he wanted. Harry was touched by the mountain of gifts and was reminded of Lucius' promise for doubles.

Harry was holding back the tears when Molly was talking about Harry and watching them grow up. He prayed hard there was a chance "Please Merlin let me."

George came to him worried "Is there something wrong?"

Harry shook his head "No just thinking how lucky the twins and we are. And how hungry."

George led his brother over to the food. He knew Harry was never one to be the center of attention except in quidditch. He picked up with food in front of him and talk of baby names. After an attempt to name his own son Cannon Ron was left out of the talk.

Lucius squeezed his son's arm "Is will do him some good. You should go join your husband and talk names."


	31. the movement

The baby shower had been a wonderful surprise. Lucius was quick to work making sure the twins had doubles of all. Draco thought in part it was an excuse. His father was going insane with spoiling the twins before born. Teddy of course wasn't left out in that at all. Draco and Harry were a bit in shock but happy. Molly had twins when she had three older sons as well. And she had no elf. Harry only had one son as well as Lucius was sending them elves. Kreacher may have been loyal to a fault but he wasn't nanny elf material. He may be helpful with their son but not babies. And as hands on as both Harry and Draco planned to be they needed some help.

On Harry's birthday he reluctantly agreed to a dinner. It was on condition it was a normal family dinner and there were no balloons or cake in site. The baby shower had been it. He was to spend most of the day with his husband and son as he wanted.

Draco took them both to the coast "I thought the ocean breeze would help."

Harry smiled "As long as a party is not about to appear."

Draco had a sheepish grin on his face "Well they are coming for dinner. But I promise it's just to save you another bus trip."

Harry kissed his husband "The twins and I thank you for that."

The meal was to have been at the Burrow originally. Molly had been happy to change it. She knew the kids would love the beach. Draco knew his husband had wanted a simple quiet day with him and their son. He had been a bit pressured into dinner. Draco was happy to be able to give him a bit of both. This morning and afternoon were about the three of them. He just invited the others as he knew how much Harry hated the bus but apparating was hard.

Teddy wasn't complaining. Even if it was daddy's birthday it was lots of fun for him. They had a picnic lunch on the beach before Harry helped his son with a sand castle. Draco was the only one who noticed the newcomer. He went over to her.

He kissed Luna on the cheek "Thanks for coming. I know how much my husband wants some photos."

Luna watched "It's bad isn't it?"

Draco shook her off "He wants some photos when he is pregnant."

Luna put a hand on him "I won't tell any one until you're ready. But I know him."

Draco sighed "Its spread. And with the twins..."

Luna put down her camera and took him into her arms. He had barely even known her when he began dating Harry. But Harry's friends and family had become his. He should have known she would catch on. Harry always said she was a bit psychic. And Harry had her do photos when sick before. Maybe he had known. Harry didn't want to tell any one his cancer was back and worse until he had to. Only Lucius and the Tonks knew. Draco was struggling so bad to keep hope. But even if they started treatment tomorrow his chances were far less then last time. And it was five months before they could.

Luna watched Draco and Harry with their son. Her heart was breaking with the news. She thought of Neville with Frankie and Allie. She prayed for all of them. Harry had sacrificed so much he deserve to be happy. And Draco and the twins needed him. Teddy had already lost one dad.

George was surprised to see her when the others came for dinner "What are you doing here?"

Luna pointed to camera "I wanted to do an album as a gift for Harry. Draco okayed me coming early."

Molly had come up "I know I would have liked it. I only have one or two from all my pregnancies."

Harry came over "I hope you all don't mind coming out here?"

Bill laughed and pointed at the kids "Your son is not the only one who would love a day at the beach."

Harry had hoped for a quiet day but he didn't mind the company. As promised there was no cake or balloons and gifts. It was simply dinner on the coast. If he had noticed Luna there before the others he said nothing. They were all worried though when Harry suddenly stopped and his hands went to his stomach.

He put them at ease and put his husband's hand in place to feel "The babies giving me their own birthday gift."

* * *

Draco had been busy at work lately. He wondered if Poppy was always busy the first week of school. A serious flu seemed to be going around now. He had been working extra shifts at the hospital. He was worried about his husband. He was happy Harry was spending time at the Tonks house and Burrow. Molly had been the one to offer. She knew being almost six months pregnant and with Teddy would be tiring.

He was only half way through his shift but he was hungry. He went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When he got back up to his floor he found George waiting for him. He almost went into a panic until he noticed George was calm.

He smiled "What's up George?"

George took a seat "Angie and I had to bring the twins in for a check up."

Draco raised an eyebrow "And you left her alone with those two and an unsuspecting healer?"

George tried to look hurt "Remind me why I named you godfather to Freddie?"

Draco laughed and asked again. It turns out Angie had taken the twins to the gift shop. They had promised them a little treat as they had to have shots. He thought George had come to find about Harry. It turns out that Harry was the one who sent him. George came with some food from the Burrow. Draco was more then happy to forget the slop he got downstairs and turn to some of Molly's food.

George assured him Harry was just worried about him. He had been working such long hours. He could have sent the food with Kreacher but George told him he was coming. George had to go but Draco decided to come down with him.

George was happy he came down "The twins will be happy to see you. You are one of Gabe's favourites."

Draco shook his head "If that means he likes pulling on my hair more then any one else's I am not sure that is a good thing."

George motioned to his own short hair "Might want to consider a trim before your twins come."

Draco winced at a memory of ponytail pulling when he had it pulled back instead "I might have to take your advice on that."

Angelina smiled when they came into the shop. The twins had been asleep when they left the office. The healer had done shots first so they were tired from crying. Though Angelina said her husband was worse an he wasn't the one in for shorts. Draco was reminded of the first time George came with Harry for chemo. They had to send him for ice cream as he looked like he was going to be sick or pass out.

Sure enough Gabe the second he saw his Uncle wanted to be picked up. He was soon reaching for Draco's hair but Draco distracted him by lookin at some toys. He thought the twins would be passed that stage. Their terrible twos every one in the family dreaded.

Angelina was surprised when she saw someone "It seems to be a real family occasion."

George turned to see Bill was there "We choose to have our kids come in on the same day or something?"

Bill looked at Draco "I was sent to find you."

Draco's heart dropped into his stomach. The man seemed calm but he was pale. And though it could be for some other reason he knew that it wasn't. He knew Fleur was to have been at the Burrow with Harry. He knew something was wrong. He could see George saw from how Draco reacted something was bad.

Draco handed George his son but kept his eyes on Bill "My husband? What happened?"


	32. the risk

Bill was silent for a moment. He was shaken to the core by what happened. He may not have been as close to Harry as some of his brothers were but he loved him. He had gone to the Burrow for lunch. His wife and Victoire were there already. He had been meant to go back to work after lunch. But Harry had been found in the bathroom. Molly sent Bill to check on him as he had been throwing up. Morning sickness was usually long over by six months. He found Harry unconscious on the floor. He found not only blood in the vomit but Harry had a nosebleed he couldn't stop. He knew it was how they found out as Oliver had found him in a similar state.

The others went up with Harry but Bill was sent to find him. He was the most calm. It wasn't that he wasn't scared for his little brother. But right now he seemed to be in a state of shock from all of this. He had been told Draco came down here with George.

Draco saw some blood "No."

Bill had a feeling they had known "I found Harry unconscious in the bathroom. We couldn't stop his nosebleed."

Draco was snagged by George "Where is my husband?"

Bill motioned them to come "He has been admitted up on the ward."

George was shaking "Has any one contacted Lucius and the Tonks?"

Bill assured him Percy had remained at the Burrow to contact them. He appeared with all three in tow. The shock in all their faces said it all. He knew Oliver and the others needed to be told too. Until now Luna was the only one who knew. With every passing day he prayed Harry could make it until the birth of the twins. When they were born he could start treatment. They would have to take the babies if they wanted now. And as much as Draco loved Harry he knew he couldn't. Even with magic medicine the twins would have almost no chance. Harry wouldn't risk them when there was little chance it would work.

His father took him into his arms and held him. He was desperate for good news. Harry may have lost more but Draco suffered a lot of loss in his life. The loss of his mother and Uncle were horrific blows. The loss of his husband would kill him.

Andromeda asked as they went to the elevator "What is happening?"

Draco shook his head "He has been a bit nauseous and tired. But not much more then a normal pregnant man."

George was pale "How long have you known?"

Draco hated to admit "Since the ultrasound. Harry didn't want to tell any one until we had to."

George knew his brother too well "Luna knows. That is why she was there for the photos."

Draco admitted he had told her. He had asked her to come and she confronted him over it. George knew Luna knew Harry in a way better then most people. They came into the waiting room and found the others had been busy. Hermione and Ron had come and the old team was on their way. Luna and Neville were sure to come as well. Draco was relieved they were all there. He knew he and Harry would need them.

His son caught his attention. Teddy was upset and clinging to Molly. He realized his son had seen his daddy covered in blood. Draco went over to Molly and took his son into his arms. Harry couldn't leave him and the twins. But especially not Teddy.

Teddy latched on to him "Papa what's wrong? What's wrong with daddy?"

Draco kissed his son on the head "I am not sure cub but the healers will help."

He was trying to comfort his son when the healer came out "Molly can you take him for a bit?"

Molly took him back "How about we go color with your cousins."

The healer was pale and had no answers "We need to give him a blood transfusion."

He knew Harry had a rare blood type. With the twins it was too much a risk to balance an imperfect match with potions. They needed to find someone to donate. There was a room full of volunteers. The numbers increased when the old team and Luna with her husband came.

Draco silently prayed "Mum and Uncle Sev. Harry's family. Who is ever up there watch over him."

* * *

The entire family had been tested. There were a few close but only Oliver was a match. He didn't think twice about giving the blood. He wasn't alone. All of the adults donated blood for the hospital. Their world didn't have much of a blood bank. Seeing the position Harry was in they all wanted to help someone. Draco was grateful for Oliver. It seemed fitting in a way. He was the one who found Harry was sick last time and got him.

They were finally allowed in to see Harry. Both he and the twins were on monitors. He had admitted to the others how long they had known. None of them could believe it. He had been in remission for two years. He was married and pregnant. He was to return to quidditch next year. This couldn't be happening.

Draco sunk down with his husband "John."

His colleague shook his head "It spread into his stomach."

Lucius spoke "There must be something you can do."

John sighed "Not without risking the twins. I would need permission to take them."

Ron asked "Can the twins make it so early?"

The healer shook his head. There was always a small chance but slim. Harry wasn't even six months pregnant. Even if only one baby one born three months premature were given a small chance. But twins were normally smaller even when full term. Add to that a male pregnancy. None of the statistics were on their side. And the chance both twins would die was vastly greater then treatment saving Harry.

The man left them alone. He told them the longer the twins stayed the better chance they had. But also the less chance Harry had of the treatment working for him. It had spread to several parts of his body now. And spreading faster then before.

Draco was struggling "This can't be happening."

Ron spoke "Maybe if you take..."

Draco cut him off "I can't I swore to Harry the twins would come first."

Andromeda squeezed his arm "We know. We will all be here."

Hermione rested against her husband "After how his parents died Harry would never let those twins die for him."

Teddy broke through "Papa what's wrong with daddy? Why is he sleeping?"

Draco looked to the Tonks and others. He had no idea what he was to tell his son. He couldn't even explain it to himself. This was the entire reason Harry had kept his distance when he found out he was sick. Teddy would know about Remus but from stories and pictures. To Teddy he had only ever had one daddy and he lay in the bed. If Harry died Teddy would know the pain this time.

Molly offered to take Teddy home. He shouldn't be here and Draco was in no condition. He kissed his son assuring him daddy would come home soon. As they left he prayed his husband would let him keep his word. The women all took the kids home but Hermione sent her son with Fleur.

John came in "There is some medicine we can give. If we can get his symptoms under control we can let him go home in a week."

Draco nodded "He would prefer to be home."

John hated this part "We have to do all we can to keep him as well as possible. There is a chance even after the twins are born..."

Draco finished him "He may be too weak for treatment."

The man went to leave the room "We will monitor the twins. It may be safe to take them sooner."

Draco looked down at his husband. He had been in denial since the ultrasound. He had told himself Harry could hold on till the twins were born. And then they would look into every possible treatment in either world. He may have been the healer but Harry was the practical one. Draco would move home if he died. He would keep the house for Teddy. The Black title would be Teddy's and Potter for their daughter. Harry swore he wasn't giving up. He simply wanted to make sure they would be okay.

Oliver brought out the dragon. He retrieved it "You have to work your magic again."


	33. the option

Harry spent two weeks in the hospital. It was agreed he could go home but he was basically on full bed rest. He had to remain as calm and germ free as possible. It would have been better for him to stay in the hospital but he wouldn't. He knew the chances were he would die. He didn't want to spend what could be his last months in the hospital. He was to be taken to the manor though. He loved his little house but he agreed. He thought about his son's playroom. It had been added to the house when Sarah Lupin was too ill to leave the house. She died at home with husband and son by her side. It seemed a sad coincidence he may meet the same end fate. He wanted Teddy to have the home which was the main reason he agreed on the manor. He didn't want to chance dying in his son's home.

The day he was to be sent home the healer came to speak to him. Andromeda and Draco were with him. The others were at the manor waiting for him. Teddy was anxious to come home. He had been with Molly since Harry collapsed. They would all continue to help.

Harry saw the man "I am going home even if I have to discharge myself."

The healer sat "You will be. I have come to speak to you about some options."

Draco looked up "You have come up with something."

Harry cut in "I won't allow any risk to my twins."

Draco put a hand over his "John knows."

John explained "Have you ever heard of a bone marrow transplant?"

Harry hadn't but his husband recalled it. It was a muggle technique he never knew them to use. He pointed out it was mainly used for leukemia patients. While Harry's original and most severe was leukemia but it had spread. And such a procedure was too much a risk with the twins. Even if they could find a match for him. Draco wasn't sure why they would even consider it now. It seemed false hope to give.

John explained they would wait until after the twins were born. But they already had a match. He admitted he tested Oliver's blood when he donated. He was a match. With the procedure there was a small risk to donor. But magic would reduce it.

Draco was concerned "I don't doubt Oliver would help. But can we wait that long?"

The man nodded "We will start the treatments to prepare him before."

Harry thought about chemo "You can't pump poison or radiation into the twins."

John assured him "Muggles have come up with a way to attack target areas. We have perfected it more. Spells will protect your womb."

They would have to stay away from his stomach as it was too much a risk. But with new techniques they would target core areas. It would be rough. Harry would be sicker then he was through chemo. But the twins would be safe. And hopefully when they were born the transplant would help as well. It would be a longer recovery time though. Harry would have to have treatment for his stomach and because the prep was limited due to the twins healing would take longer.

Harry knew it meant spending most of the next months as a patient. He wasn't sure he wanted this. They had more hope then they had in a long time. But he just didn't want to risk dying within these walls. He didn't want to give up but he had to face the chance.

Draco cut him off "You are doing this. You are not going to give up without a fight."

John added "I have agreed to come for treatments to the manor. Well except the bone marrow."

Draco kissed him "These two need you. I need you. And what about Teddy? You lost two dads. Will you do it to him too?"

Like Teddy he had no memories of his birth father. But he still mourned his dad. He had a husband and three kids to live for. He had George who had already lost his twin and couldn't lose Harry now. He had so many people who loved and needed him. He had to do what ever he could to stay with them.

Harry kissed his husband and nodded "I will do any thing. As my husband pointed out I have too much to live for."

* * *

When they got home they told the others. Draco had to mention the donor as Harry couldn't seem to. He knew the risk was minor but he hated asking it. Oliver surprised no one when he agreed right away. Just because he donated blood didn't automatically make him a match but they were assured he was. He didn't care about any minor risk. If there was a chance he could ensure Harry was there to watch his kids grow up he would take it. There wasn't one person there who wouldn't in his shoes. Harry would have done any thing for them. And now he had to see that was repaid.

He began his treatments. The twins were under constant monitor just in case. His husband was convinced to return to work part time but Harry was never alone. The rare time both he and his Aunt had to work the same shift Poppy came. She cared deeply about Harry and was happy to help.

On Halloween George came into the room "Bill took Teddy and the other kids trick or treating. Some muggle craze I am told."

Harry smiled a bit "I wish I could have seen it."

George sat down "You know your son understands. He misses you."

Harry nodded "I thought being home was better."

He had been feeling guilt. When Poppy came it was even worse. He was stuck in bed and he felt selfish that he wanted to be here. He could have been in the hospital and had healers around to help him. He couldn't even see his son half the time. When ever he was in a new round the room had to be sterile as possible. He wished nothing more then to have seen his son in a costume. He knew trick or treating as his cousin had.

George took out a photo. Harry's room was full of sterilized photos and art work. This one was of his son as a seeker in little robes from Oliver. George reminded him even if he was in the hospital it wouldn't change. They would still be at his side constantly.

Harry looked at the photo "I need you to do something for me."

George smiled "You know I will do almost any thing."

Harry looked at his wedding photo "If I die I need you to make sure my husband moves on."

George was shocked "You can't talk like this. I will not burry another brother."

Harry stopped him "I am not giving up but I need to know. I need to be sure if I die he will be okay."

He wasn't the only one to suffer loss. He knew as much as he mourned his dad and Fred his husband mourned his Uncle and mum. Draco had his dad and the Tonks. He had Blaise and Millie too. But his husband had adopted Harry's family as his own with time. He wanted to know they would be there for Draco. Not just there for the kids as he had no doubts about. He wanted his husband to have them.

George hated this talk but he agreed. Luna and the old team would as well. Ron may be a bit hard but the family would continue to be there for Draco. They would ensure he didn't burry himself in work and kids. They would help him move on.

George took his hand "But he won't have too. Because you will fight and win. You will raise your kids and one day be back on a broom."

Harry smiled a little at that "I trust you and Oliver to teach them to fly if I can't."

George pointed out "Draco is good on a broom. But then again he will want to make them snakes."

Harry admitted "We want you and Oliver to be our son's godparents. Blaise and Millie will be hers."

George smiled "We would be honoured. But that doesn't change any thing."

Harry had one last request "Promise me you will always be there for both. You will tell them about me and their Uncle Fred."

George was now in tears and couldn't say it. He couldn't face this not after Fred. But Harry reminded him with Fred gone George knew him best. He knew Harry before Draco came into his life for real. He could tell the twins about their daddy when he was in school. And about Uncle Fred. That went for Teddy too. He had grown up knowing nothing but his parents' names. It wasn't really until the marauders he knew much. He wanted it different for his kids.

George finally agreed "I promise. But you have to fight. Think of all the strong Gryffindor marrow from Oliver. I know you can make it until then."


	34. the twins

Though natural birth was usually better for Harry it wasn't really an option. He would go in for a c-section and would remain in. They hoped he would be strong enough for a transplant. If all worked out he would be home to the manor when the twins were a few weeks. The hardest part would be he couldn't nurse. It wasn't simply about treatments but he would be in isolation for a time. Being away from his newborn twins would be painful but it had to be done. If a few weeks way from them now could ensure he could see them grow up or give hope at least he would. The twins would go to the manor in a week or so. They wouldn't go home to their proper nursery till he was with them.

The last day in November they were celebrating an early Christmas. Harry if all went well would be home from the hospital by Christmas. But he would be recovering from the transplant. He had his last treatment a week before. He still needed to be careful but he was taken down to the sitting room.

He hadn't been told and he was amazed "Draco?"

Draco kissed him "We wanted to give you Christmas even if a bit early."

Harry was touched "In case..."

George cut him off "No. Simply so you can see Teddy and the others."

Molly smiled "The kids aren't too sad to have two Christmas days."

George was the only one who knew about the Halloween talk. But they all knew they had to keep his spirits up. He always wanted to be a daddy but not like this. He wouldn't see the twins until they were an hour or so old. And the first month of their life he would miss out on a lot of. His family just kept reminding him without this he wouldn't be there for the rest. If missing the first month could mean he could watch them grow up it was worth it.

There would be a proper Christmas later. Harry should be home and they would include him as they could. But today he could be down here with them. Lucius had seen to it all of the kids had a few gifts under the tree. And the adults too.

Oliver was there and looked in surprise at a gift from Lucius "I thought it was more for the kids."

Lucius clapped him on the back "You are giving the best gift to the entire family."

Harry smiled a little when Oliver said something about getting his seeker back "You know your team will have a new seeker even if I can one day."

Oliver shook his head "I am not giving you my precious marrow so you can think like that. You will kick this and be back on a broom."

Katie added "And trust me there will be a place on the team if we have to switch teams or have Lucius buy the United."

From the look on his father in law the idea may not have been too out there. Lucius had opened the television station for their world and was out for more. In the war being a spy kept him busy. But the Wizengamot and school governors weren't enough. He was growing Malfoy industries into a proper company. A quidditch team for his son in law may just have been a good idea. He did own a chunk of Nimbus.

The kids soon took their attention and that was how it was to be. The twins were fully developed and Harry was to go in tomorrow. Today was meant to lift up his spirits and help him forget about it for now.

Teddy ran over with a gift "For daddy."

Draco smiled "From all four of us."

Harry opened the box and found what looked like a little TV "What is this?"

Lucius explained "It is the magic version of a baby monitor."

Some blood from Teddy was added and some would be from the twins. He just had to say the name and the child he wanted to see would appear. He would be able to keep an eye on them when in isolation. They would work on safe ways to bring the twins but they knew this would help.

Harry was so touched "Thank you."

* * *

The entire family except for the kids and Penny and Ginny who stayed with them were at the hospital. Today should have been such a happy event for them. They had all been so happy when they found out Harry was pregnant. They had told him this time he would have it all. But they all watched as he was wheeled off into surgery and they were all forced to wait. Draco clung to his dad when he was forced to leave his husband's side. He would have hope when he saw the twins and got to hold them. But for now his heart and soul lay on an operating table and there was nothing he could do.

The others were doing little better. They were all trying to distract him and themselves until they got some news. Draco was in a panic though when it took much longer then it was meant to. He was filled with such dread when it went long.

Lucius tried to calm his son "He and the twins will be okay."

Draco wanted to believe him "Why is it taking so long?"

George cut in "The healer just came out."

He turned to the healer "John how is my husband and the twins?"

John smiled "The babies are healthy. They have been taken to the nursery."

Draco and the others were filled with dread. They knew there had to be some reason it took so long. If the twins were healthy and strong it had to be Harry. But John had known and put them at ease. He had been able to remove the tumours from Harry's stomach and surrounding areas. He would still need the transplant but his prognosis was much better. Unfortunately the scarring left would likely mean Harry would be unable to get pregnant again.

Draco sagged in relief. He was told his husband was in recovery and he could see him in an hour or so. He responded to the surgery fine and hopefully within a week he could have the transplant. But for now he could go and see the twins.

Lucius held him "You have Teddy and the twins. And your husband will be home."

Draco nodded "I just wish since this will be his only chance he could nurse."

Molly knew the bond better then most "It will be hard but he will have the twins. I never got to hold Bill until he was over a month."

Arthur saw his surprise "Bill was two months premature. Even with spells he was in the NICU for almost two months."

Molly squeezed his arm "Even if you can't have more he and the twins are alive. And he will hold them soon."

A nurse appeared and told them the twins were ready for a visit. They were not in a nursery though. Lucius knew the twins would likely stay a week or two because of Harry. He arranged a private room next to his son in law for the twins. Draco and any one else who came to visit them could stay there. Lucius had never been so happy for the pull he had at the hospital as a major benefactor. And Draco was grateful for it.

The family poured into the room but held back so Draco could look at his twins. The babies were both a good size and he was promised they were healthy. They were definite little Malfoys in features. But the little boy had Harry's black curls and they both had his eyes.

Draco kissed them both "I have never been so relieved to see something in all my life."

Lucius took up his grandson as Draco had the little girl "They are so beautiful. Your mother would have loved them so much."

George smiled "Have you come up with names for these two?"

Draco nodded "We have but I will wait for my husband."

Though all their minds were on Harry too the family was happy. They all loved these two and were so happy they were healthy and strong. Reminded his husband would want him to focus on the twins Draco put his heart into it. Some photos were taken of course. Draco was reminded the surgery had been good news. Hopefully when he recovered from the transplant they could finally have some peace.

A nurse finally appeared "You can come and see your husband now."

An: I am up for name suggestions. Please names the couple would choose not some ridiculous anime name.


	35. the names

John okayed them to bring the twins. It was as important to keep Harry's spirits up as any thing. Draco was surprised but happy when he saw Ginny with Teddy. He was of course excited to see his little brother and sister. He was too young to understand a lot but he knew daddy was sick and would be in the hospital for a few weeks. Having all three of his kids and his husband would remind him just how much he had to live for. John had already spoken to Harry about the tumours he removed and the much improved prognosis for him now. He did it before the others came in so Harry could focus on the kids.

Harry was pale but a beautiful smile spread across his face when they came in. No one was insulted his eyes were only for his husband and George who held the twins. Or Lucius who had Teddy in his arms now. He had fought so hard for them.

Teddy broke the silence "I big brother daddy."

Harry smiled "That you are. Maybe Grandpa Luc will bring you over so we can all take a look."

Lucius put Teddy down but whispered "Be gentle with daddy."

George brought over the little boy and put him in Harry's arms "Here is your little boy."

Draco sat in bed with him "Not to mention our little princess."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the twins and his son. He smiled to see they looked like his husband but had his mother's eyes. The little boy had his black curls. When Teddy wasn't showing off he had soft brown so all they were missing was a red head. Teddy came close as his hair went shades of pink when happy. One could see how excited he was by the twins when his hair was bubble pink. He knew the twins would be his last but was happy to have them. The next few weeks would be hard seeing them very little but he'd have them. John's words and seeing the twins lifted his spirit.

Teddy kissed both babies. He had been insistent on twins from the start as he wanted to have a brother and sister. Harry had groaned before but now he knew how lucky he was. John didn't totally rule out a future pregnancy but the chances were so minimal it would be a miracle.

Andromeda took a picture of the five of them "I will have it framed so it can be by your bed."

His new monitor sat next to the bed already. The twins had been added to it "Thank you."

Molly had to ask finally "We were told you chose names but we had to wait."

Harry shared a smile with his husband "Our little prince is Alexander Corvus Malfoy."

Draco did his part "And this is our perfect little Rosalyn Fabienne Malfoy."

They had wanted some way to honour those they had lost. While Alexander oddly enough was a variation for Alastor for Mad eye the real reason was it meant defender. It was a true honour to his three grandparents and others he lost. It also featured strongly in Roman culture for Severus and Scottish for the Potters. Corvus was a constellation for the Blacks past and present including Tonks and Sirius. Rosalyn meant fair rose which seemed fitting with her fair locks. Both their mothers were flowers so they had wanted a floral name. Fabienne was French for the Malfoys but the female variation of Fabian. Since George named his son Freddie Harry chose to remember him through the Uncle he was named for.

Harry admitted they considered Olivia for Oliver. Oliver assured them being Alex's godfather with George was a big enough honour. Besides Fred had been a good friend to him as well so he more then approved. The reasons for the names brought no surprise.

A nurse came in when the twins began to fuss "I think it is time for their first feed."

Andromeda saw Harry's face fall a bit at the bottle "I know it's a bit disappointing but all you have to remember is you have two precious healthy babies."

Harry had switched so he was now holding his daughter "I do. And I am going to do all I can to watch all three grow up. Not like my parents."

Draco kissed him "You will."

The others left the little family alone. Harry would be in isolation in a few days. The little family deserved some alone time more then the usual ones. They would get plenty of time with the twins when Harry was in the hospital. Harry didn't even notice them go. His attention was totally on his two sons and his little princess. He had a feeling with all the men in her life little Rosie would have them eating out of her hands.

He kissed his son when Teddy pouted about leaving later "I have to get better so daddy can come home to all three of you for good. And Papa too."

* * *

Five days later Harry was deemed strong enough to under go the transplant. It was rough even with magic on both Harry and Oliver. Oliver was in the hospital for a bit but he swore it was worth it. He was Alex's godfather after all and he would ensure his godson had his daddy growing up. He admitted and Katie planned to try for a baby. She could take maternity leave and thanks to Harry they saw again how precious time could be. It would leave only Alicia without. She had finally moved on after Fred and had been dating the same man for six months. He was actually a colleague of Draco's.

Isolation was rough. The first weeks he couldn't even hold the twins. But he had photos all around him and the baby monitor as well. The twin were brought so he could see them every day. He insisted after a week they go home. They were at the manor and not proper nursery but he didn't want them in the hospital.

Two days before Christmas he was still in. He had suffered a small fever and though gone he stayed in longer. "I wish I was home."

It was late night but he thought he was alone "You will be soon cub."

Harry looked up to see his dad there "Am I dying?"

Remus chuckled "No cub. Call it a little Christmas gift. You will soon be home with Teddy and the twins."

Harry had tears in his eyes "I tell him all about you and Tonks."

Remus smiled "I know. We watch over him as your parents and Sirius do you. And Narcissa and Severus over your husband."

Harry looked at the photos "I don't want him to lose another. That's why I broke my promise to you."

Remus nodded "He won't. You have too much of your mum in you. Fred told me to remind you have to teach them and Freddie to be little pranksters."

He soon was falling asleep but Remus kissed him on the head. He assured Harry they would continue to watch over him and the kiss was from his mum. Harry felt his love as he slept. When he woke up in the morning he knew it likely had been a dream but he didn't care. For one moment he had his dad with him. He had his words and he hoped he had been right. He prayed he would make it.

He saw his husband finally and started to notice all his photos and items were gone. And he was no longer covered in monitoring spells. His husband to his shock even had a magic wheel chair with him. John came into the room before he could ask.

John smiled "I'm releasing you. You will have to remain in bed for some time but I will continue to come for out patient."

Harry was in tears "I am getting better."

The man smiled "Between the potions before and your C-section we cleared the tumours. The bone marrow we will have to wait and see."

Draco helped his husband into the chair "It can take six months but John is hopeful."

John agreed "You will have to keep up with your annual exams but there is every reason to believe you are back in remission."

Harry knew it could come back again but some how he doubted it. For the first time he was optimistic like his husband. He knew it had to do with seeing his dad the night before. He didn't tell his husband as he would think it simply a dream. Draco was happy Harry seemed hopeful for once. He hadn't told any one Harry could come home today except his dad. The Tonks and many Weasleys were there and their shock said it all.

Harry smiled when Teddy ran to him with bright pink hair "Merry Christmas."

**Author note: I will admit I actually originally planned to have Harry die and Remus come to take him home. Your reviews convinced me to let him live but I still used him. Thanks for name ideas. I hate the straight Lily or James. As for Remus it is Teddy's middle name so I took some ideas.**

**Alexander Corvus: Alexander (Greek) protector or defender of man. Honours all the heroic members they lost. But Potters as a King of Scotland as well as Severus coming from Roman culture (Remus too but Teddy is Theodore Remus). The Scottish spelling also happens to be Alastor for Mad eye.**

**Corvus (Latin) raven or crow. Fitting for dark haired son. It is a constellation like Papa But honours all blacks including Andromeda as well as of course Tonks and Sirius. Plus considering his quidditch dads seems fitting.**

**Rosalyn Fabienne: Rosalyn (English) means fair rose which reflects her Malfoy coloring. Lillian was top pick but unlike Rowling I chose not to ignore the twins have two dads. Both Lily and Narcissa were flowers so chose a flower to honour both Grandmas. Grandma Andromeda came in Corvus.**

**Fabienne (French) bean farmer many suggested French name for Malfoys. Fabienne is feminine of Fabian. Harry was so close to Fred but George's son is Freddie. Fred was named in honour of Uncle Fabian Prewett. It honours not only him but Grandma Molly and whole family.**


	36. the nursery

The first few months following the transplant they remained at the manor. Harry was able to have company and as the time went on be hands on with his twins. It had been rough for him being away from them so much, and part of him worried they wouldn't know him. It was unfounded concerns, the twins knew their daddy when he held them, his son especially. He was a bit jealous of his own husband, Rosie was already a Papa's girl, and Draco had the magic touch. Watching his husband with her Harry knew the feelings were returned. Draco loved both of his sons more then life, but his little princess had him wrapped around her pinkie finger. It seemed both Malfoy men in fact, as Grandpa Lucius was no better. Little Alex was such a sweet tempered baby, he smiled and cooed for almost any one, but he was quite fond of Teddy. Teddy was a doting big brother, he took it to heart when told he needed to help with the twins, when Daddy was sick. Draco told his husband he often found Teddy in the nursery talking to the twins, telling them stories. He told them all about Daddy, as well as their house, and more.

It was in March when Harry got an early Easter gift, well his entire family. He had been allowed out of bed more and more, and he was told they could move home. Lucius was sad to see them go, but Draco laughed, he had no doubt his dad would come almost every day. Harry would still need some help, especially since Draco had eased back into work. They had all known though how much going home meant to Harry, he had worried the day would never come. For now Andromeda and Ted would use the room Hermione called the in law suite, to help out.

Harry was amazed when they were getting off the bus. "I never thought this day would come."

Draco who had Rosie in his arms kissed him. "I told you that you just needed to have faith."

Harry looked at his three kids. "I know. I know I will see these three grow up."

Lucius motioned to the house. "Well it is time to see where you will raise them."

Harry smiled. "I have been waiting forever it seems to see the nursery you made."

Lucius had worked hard on it, and had wanted to make it perfect. The nursery at the manor was beautiful but nothing like this he swore. He had turned Teddy's room in the manor into a pirate room, he was old enough to know, so he would feel at home. He hadn't told Teddy or his daddies, but no one was surprised he had redone Teddy's room again. He would have pirates at the manor, but he wanted to make today special for them all. Teddy was in Lucius' arms but he had Liquorice as well. He would be getting a puppy eventually, he had proven he could take good care of his kneezle, but not till Daddy was feeling a bit better. Teddy was content any ways with his cat who he loved, and with the babies, but they knew he would ask again.

Harry walked into the house, smiling in relief to be home, and he knew for good. He knew ever since Christmas he was going to beat this. It would be two seasons before he could consider quidditch, but he planned to continue his novels, and was thinking a kids' book.

Draco led him up to the second floor. "Just in time to put them down for a nap."

Lucius opened the door. "I hope this is everything you two wanted. Especially after all this."

Harry was prepared for anything he thought but was shocked. "Lucius this is too much."

Lucius laughed. "Haven't you realized by now there is no such thing to me?"

Draco looked around. "I agree with Harry, even for you this is amazing."

The room was beautiful with a large bay window with window seat, framed by shelves and armwas on either side. They were filled with books and toys, items from the baby shower. The three remaining walls had bead board along the bottom half, and murals above. To the left of the door was the changing table, and on the wall shared with the master bedroom was a door into it, and the crib in blue. The crib in pink was across the room, and so was the beautiful massive armchair on rockers with an ottoman. The cribs were round, and each had a quilt from Molly. There was a rocking unicorn next to Rosie's and a hippogriff next to Alex's, and beautiful toy boxes for now under the crib. They had an extra bedroom which Rosie would move into when older, but for now the twins were together.

Though the mobiles were quidditch, the murals were not. Lucius wanted a theme that would work for both a son and daughter. It was inspired by the book of muggle nursery rhymes the twins were given. There was Jack in the bean stock above Alex's bed, and Little Bo peep above Rosie's. There were a number of others, including Humpty Dumpty above the window, well the wall was painted above it, a plush humpty was suspended like he was falling. The lamp even looked like the cow jumping over the moon. The spell from the great hall at school was on the roof here.

Harry put his little boy down in his crib for a nap. "Where you belong little Prince."

Draco did the same with Rosie. "And where they will stay."

Lucius led them out. "There is a bit of a lunch waiting out back."

Teddy tugged on him first. "Daddy you have to come see my new room first."

Harry laughed. "The others will have to wait."

Teddy's room had not changed a lot but for the theme, the set up in fact was close to the twins. He of course had a big boy bed and a desk instead of a change table. No longer pirates, the murals looked like a zoo. There was a monkey cage near his bed and a real tire swing next to it like the monkeys in the mural were on. His pillows and bedding were all monkey like. There were some lions, penguins, elephants, a giraffe and more. The toy box looked like an aquarium with a whale, a dorsal fin even came out of the top and moved about, but a spell of course. Harry was happy Lucius did this room too, his son was so happy. They eventually did join the others out back.

Harry smiled when he saw them all. "Thank you for being here for all of us."

* * *

That summer Harry returned once again to the hospital. He had been having check ups but he had no set backs at all. He was going in for his scan, he would for years to come. His little dragon came with him, though for once he didn't need to cling to it, he had hope. He simply had become so accustomed to the little dragon, it would have seemed odd not to take it with him. It was the first gift Harry had ever got from his husband, back before they even began dating. Draco had been sick with the flu, and felt bad Harry would be alone, he hadn't told any one yet. He had sent Harry the dragon, which was the one he faced back in fourth year, and ice cream. The dragon still sat in his own arm chair in their bedroom, he had more memories then simple scans.

As always he only had two people with him, his husband and George. The entire family was at the Burrow including their three kids, to have lunch when they got back. Their friends and their families would be there as well, it had become a tradition they would continue. The family grew every year, not just the twins, and were happy it had not shrunk by one.

Harry looked at his healer when the hour was up. "Tell me."

The man smiled. "You are back in remission Harry."

George was relieved. "I knew you would beat it. I mean you now have even more Gryffindor."

Draco smiled. "I never thought to be so happy for Gryffindor stubbornness."

As always Harry was reminded he would have to come back next year. This time though he was not filled with the same dread he usually was. He knew very few people with cancer were lucky, and got to go on and live full lives, but he knew he would. He knew deep down he would return to quidditch one day, and he would see his kids grow up. For once in his life he knew he would have it all, and that he would finally be able to be truly happy.

Back at the Burrow everyone was waiting for them. They were all hoping for good news, and like Harry they had all been hopeful. He had been getting better, he would soon be running after his kids, and they just needed the words.

Harry smiled as he kissed all three kids. "Clean."

Molly let out a breath. "We knew you would."

Harry laughed. "You tell me that every time."

Molly hugged him."And I have been right every time. I know my sons."

Oliver came over. "It seems you and Katie will be able to make a come back together."

Harry was stunned, and turned to Katie, who nodded with a massive smile. Katie and Oliver told him they planned to start trying for a baby, when the season was over. It had ended in April, and it turns out she was due in March. It meant she was out for next season, and if Harry had the all clear, he could return with her. Well if there was an opening for him on the team. The couple told him before the transplant, Harry inspired them, reminded them time could be short.

Oliver smirked. "I heard rumours a certain blonde was looking into buying our team."


	37. the future

December was a happy month, one even before the war ended, Harry looked forward to. This year was different; it not only would mark the one year anniversary of his transplant, but the twins. Last year a day earlier they had a party, an early Christmas, since Harry was in seclusion for the holiday. This year was far happier, it was the twin's first birthday, and Harry was there for it. Lucius as always went crazy over board; he threw a circus theme, and actually had a mini circus in the ballroom. Harry had spent enough time around the man to know not to try and convince him it was too much. Harry simply enjoyed it; worried he would never see the day, but now knowing he would see many more to come. The twins got a lot of practice ripping into gifts, even with a birthday a few weeks before, like their big brother they were spoiled. Harry had his own special gift, a copy of his firs kid's book; he started writing it when he got out of the hospital, inspired by his three beautiful kids.

In March Teddy got his wish, and his birthday which was held at a zoo, included an addition to his own menagerie. He had been given a little cocker spaniel puppy he named Bertie. He still loved Liquorice a lot, and both slept in bed with him now.

Harry smiled when he walked into the hospital a few weeks later. "You know it's nice to walk into this place with a smile."

Draco tried to look hurt. "Here I thought you liked coming to have dinner with me on my breaks."

Harry kissed his pout. "I do. But I mean it is nice when it is to welcome another new little nephew."

Draco agreed. "At least it is not the red headed variety this time; I think they are trying to re-populate the earth."

George came in behind them. "We are just having a race to see who can beat mum? But I mean you can never have too many."

They all laughed, none of the kids would ever have seven, but they had all started except Ginny. Hermione would be welcoming a daughter in the fall they just found out. Today was different; it wasn't a red head but Oliver, well Katie with her husband, having a baby. Harry and Alicia had been asked to serve as godparents, and Harry was happy to welcome the new baby. He felt a pang once in a while, he knew he could likely never have another baby, and adoption was so rare in their world. But he and Draco decided in a year to consider looking into adoption, and would never give up on either way, no matter how slim the chances.

Alicia was in the waiting room when they came. She spent a lot of time here; she like Harry had a personal interest. He was happy the blind date Draco arranged for her, worked out so well. Ian was a good man, a healer in the psych ward, and Fred would have approved of him. George was happy to know she may consider marriage in the next year.

Oliver looked on cloud nine when they went in. "You have to see him."

Harry beamed when he held the little guy. "Oliver but for Katie's eyes. And to think you once choked at the idea of kids."

Oliver laughed and shrugged. "I came to my senses. I always wanted to be a dad, I just realized you can't always wait."

Alicia took her godson. "And what name have you come up for this little United Mascot?"

Katie did the honours. "He is Leo Oliver Wood."

Neither of them had siblings of their own, and their old team had become a family. They chose Leo for the Gryffindor lion to honour all the old team, but as a constellation had an extra link for Harry. Oliver, was of course sure his son would be a lion, he was like Draco, who insisted on all three of their kids being future snakes.

Draco whispered. "It might be a bit funny if he was a Hufflepuff, or heaven forbid, a Slytherin."

George over heard. "Keep that up, and I will tell Oliver, and your husband will never see his godson again."

Harry shrugged. "Well he has more chance of being a lion, then little Cannon ball has of being a cannon's fan."

Hermione and Ron may have named their son Joey, but his initial red hair fell out a few days after birth. He was bald for the first nearly a year and a half, and he was a bit pudgy. He now had red hair and lost the baby fat, but Cannon had become his nickname. But Uncle Harry had started to work on him young, turning him into a proper United fan. He screamed and took off the shirt when ever Ron tried to put him in cannons. Draco just thought he had fashion sense, orange with red hair and all.

Katie looked to Harry. "And come mid season, the United will have it's two star players on the team."

* * *

True to Katie's words Harry returned to the air, just after Christmas. They had both not been ready in September, and were excited when they hit the air. The twins were two, and Harry had no relapse, and he was ready to get back on a broom. He would continue to write, he had published his second kids' book and signed a contract for three more. But he was born to fly, and it seemed fate when the seeker for the United retired, and Harry could return. The season was amazing, and winning the league cup that year was just the icing on the cake, for his return to the game.

Draco had been happy when his husband could return, he saw such passion back in his eyes. The twins were healthy and thriving, and with Teddy they spent a lot of time at the Burrow. Teddy started muggle school when old enough, at the kindergarten it turned out Remus had gone to when little. Harry had not realized until then, his dad had gone to muggle school for a year. He was removed after he had been bitten, and home schooled till Hogwarts.

On Harry's birthday he was called into work. He was surprised when his husband arrived. "No."

Harry kissed him. "Should I be hurt you are upset I came to visit you at work?"

Draco held him. "You just never show up by surprise. Besides you are supposed to be at your party."

Harry smiled. "We were assured I was still in remission, a week ago remembers? Three years."

Draco remembered, the news was always good to hear. They hadn't really needed it, Harry was healthy and had not had even a cold. He had played one and a half seasons of quidditch, the twins were happy three year olds keeping them on their toes, and life had been good. He knew he was being silly, he knew his husband was fine, but he always remembered when Harry was brought, when pregnant and found in the bathroom by Bill. He had no idea why the thought hit him so bad today, but it did.

Harry led him out. "I am told you are free to go, and I for one want an escort to my party."

Draco laughed. "You know being a Malfoy has finally rubbed off on you. I recall the Harry who used to hate parties or gifts."

Harry shrugged. "The only gifts I need are you and our kids, but I am not opposed to seeing the others."

Draco knew something was up. "You are up to something. I know it, you may as well spill it now."

Harry simply led him out to apparate. "It is my birthday, and I will tell you when I want to."

The home on the coast they went to, it had long been a favourite for Harry, and was perfect. The kids in the extended family and others like Leo and Frankie, loved the water. Alicia and Ian were coming, they were to be married in a few weeks, and all the Weasleys would be there for her, not just George. They knew Fred would have been happy for her. When it came time for gifts Draco was confused when Harry had one for him, his confusion turned to shock when he saw what it was.

Harry kissed his absolutely stunned husband. "Surprise."

An: as sad as I will be to see it end, this story will drag on if it continues, so one last chapter. I am looking for an amazing new challenge, this story was born from a challenge, so I'd love another. Has to be slash Harry, my only rule, but original.


	38. the epilogue

Harry had always been called the boy wonder; he had only been 15 months old when he was the only person ever to survive the killing curse. He had in his twenties joined the ranks of the few lucky who beat cancer and went on to live full lives. He had been told the chances he would get pregnant again were ten percent if not less, and he and Draco had been looking into adoption. But on his birthday Harry handed his husband the most unexpected of gifts, a little card with the date of a scheduled ultrasound on it. His husband didn't know, but like when he found out about the twins, Harry had morning sickness. He had gone to the healers, and had found out he was pregnant, a week before his scan. He had told them he wanted to surprise his husband, and they had not told Draco. He was due in April, the ultrasound had not been scheduled till fall, he had only been a few weeks along. Once again he proved to beat the odds, and the family was over the moon, especially when they found out he was having another girl, to balance them out. The twins would be four in December, and Teddy eight in March, before she was born. He truly enjoyed this pregnancy, he was healthy, and for a few bouts of morning sickness it was an easy pregnancy.

On April 1st, Harry had gone into labour, this time able to have a natural birth. The family was all in the waiting room, extended with friends like Oliver and Luna, anxious to see the new member. This time Draco was with his husband, and could not even be pried away, to come tell them when the baby was born. The nurse did the honours, five hours of labour later, and told them they could come in an hour after.

Harry was happy and for a man who had just given birth, quite good this time as he lay in bed. "You have to come and see her."

Rosie was jumping up and down. "I want to see her, I want to see her. I want to see my sissy."

Lucius smiled as he noticed the bed was over twice the normal size. "I see you already prepared for this."

Draco laughed as not only Rosie, but both their sons, scrambled into bed. Teddy may have been older now, but as excited. "We had a feeling."

Rosie looked down at the baby in her daddy's arms. "She is pretty daddy. But she is not Papa's princess, I am papa's princess."

Harry laughed. "You are, and I think it is about time daddy got a princess of his own."

Rosie they had been worried about, she had been excited to have a sister finally, but she had been the only girl for a long time. Lucius and Draco had doted on the only female, though they loved and spoiled all three kids equally. But Harry had no doubt Rosie would continue to be her Papa's princess, she was already turning into a mini version of him, she had the Malfoy smirk down at the ripe age of four. Teddy was a lot like his birth father, who he knew more about now, since he was old enough to understand. He was all for pranks and having fun, but he did have a more serious side to him as well. Harry knew Remus and Tonks would have been proud, and Andromeda agreed, he had done an amazing job raising Teddy. Alex was going to give Harry a run for his money, Poppy was already talking retirement before he began school, she would have to name a bed for the son next to his dad. Alex at four was if not stealing someone's broom to fly, seeing how fast he could climb the tallest tree, or attempting to ride Papa's horse even though he was supposed to be on a pony. He had a bit too much of the twins in him Harry thought.

As he looked down at his princess, she was different, and not simply in looks. She took more after Harry, save for the Malfoy steel blue eyes instead of Harry and the twin's green, and Draco's dimples as well. She also surprisingly had while blond, strawberry blond hair, a bit of Grandma Lily coming through.

Molly smiled when she saw that. "Now you have a child to fit in with our lot, almost the same color as Bill and Fleur's kids."

Harry agreed. "I thought when the twins were born, a red head was all we were missing, and it seems the fates decided we could not miss out."

George looked down at the baby. "You know she is bound to be a prankster, I mean not only born on April Fool's day, but my birthday."

Teddy smiled. "I can teach her all about it. Rosie and Alex are no help at all."

Harry shook his head. "Can we at least wait until she is at least a year old, before we start planning her future as a next generation marauder?"

Laughter followed that, but every one was so happy for them. They had to wait to come in an hour, as Harry was nursing, something he never got to do with the twins. He had been so disappointed, especially since he had thought it would be his only chance, but he got to this time. He missed so much of the first month the twins were alive, but this time he would be home in a day or two, and have it all. With their fourth child they had moved, the beloved house would be Teddy's one day as it was the Lupin house, but the family was now in Grimmauld, which had been renovated top to bottom, and at the coast on weekends. The twelve bedroom house, which had a yard is turns out, was close to work for Draco, school for Teddy, their families, and had plenty more room to grow.

The baby was finally making her rounds, and pictures were taken of her. Harry could not help but picture in a few days when they took her home, he had once again not seen the nursery, Lucius as always took it over. Lucius was anxious to show them the fairy realm room he did for her.

Hermione was happy when asked to be godmother, with her husband. "You know we would be honoured Harry."

Ron looked at Draco. "I am a bit surprised."

Draco smiled. "We mended fences long ago, or I think we have. I know how much you mean to my husband, I more then agreed."

Alex broke up the moment. "What name you choose for sissy?"

Harry did the honours. "We have named her Sarah Faith Malfoy."

Faith was obvious, unlike the twins it was not to honour a lost loved one, but represented their faith which led them there. They had been through so much, with the cancer and all else, and never thought they would be blessed again. They had faith they could add to their family again, even if by adoption, and they had their little miracle because of it. Sarah was for Sara Lupin, Remus' mother, who had died from cancer. Harry remembered thinking about her when he had been worried he would die, but he had beaten it. He knew his dad would have been happy he chose it.

Harry kissed his husband. "It came full circle you know, we met as adults once again just a floor below. Both times you gave me my life."

Author note: I thought this a fitting end. I thought Harry was the boy wonder, if anyone would beat the huge odds for a new baby it was him, and he deserved it. I am going to miss this story, but I thought it was the right time to draw it to a close. I am deciding between two challenges, from StarWest45 and StunningSpellRocks. I will start my new story when I have chosen, I likely will use the one I don't chose, at anther time. Thanks for all the support to this story, I hope you read the next.

Sarah Faith Malfoy: Sarah (Hebrew) princess. I thought kind of fitting for Harry's princess, but was also mentioned a few times in the story as Remus' mum's name. His mother died from cancer, and was one of the reasons Harry didn't want to live in the house when sick, he didn't want to die in their home like Sarah had. His dad came to him after the twins were born, and gave him hope he would live and go on, thought a nice tribute. Faith of course is for the faith that saw them through it all.


End file.
